A Knight in Proto Armor
by TiberiumSoul
Summary: When the Operator's curiosity puts her in a bad situation things only go downhill from there but you can't ever give up hope no matter how bleak your situation seems there's always a light to save you from the darkness Operator/Warframe Floofiness with a glass of lemonade on the side
1. I : Flora

So this was a little thing I thought of and over two days time...

 _"Inner Thoughts."_

"Normal Dialogue."

 **"Yelling."**

 ** _"Helminth Speaking."_**

Flora had only just come back from a forty-five minute survival run in the dark sector Gabii on Ceres, her Ash Prime covered in Infested blood and viscera.

With a sigh that emanated from the vocal receptors that allowed Operators to speak through their warframes Flora walked the frame into a decontamination area to kill anything unwanted that might have clung to her frame as she worked knowing that decontamination took on average three hours because Ordis was extremely OCD about making sure EVERY nook and cranny of the frames were sterile even... 'Those areas' as he would say in a flustered tone.

She didn't know what it was that drew her to choose Ash as her go-to warframe his physique was average at best but then again she didn't exactly like her men or her frames to be musclebound meatheads, _"That damned Idiot!"_ She thought as she went over the specifics of her loot run, among her with her Ash Prime had been her best friend Kyra who was unmatched in her handling of her Valkyr Prime, and a younger Operator named Jakob who's overconfidence in his Rhino proved fatal as the inexperienced Operator chose to fight alongside his frame allowing it full control of its skillset.

Flora had tried to save him when a Charger knocked him to the ground only to sink its jagged teeth into his shoulder, he had seemed okay when she kicked the foul beast off of him channeling void energy into Ash' leg when she did so to punt the damn thing several yards off into the surrounding darkness, fate, cruel as she coukd be struck the young man without mercy as moments later he was thrashing in agony as the Infestation worked on assimilating him cell by cell from the inside out, with a pained grunt he reached out grabbing hold of Ash' ankle catching Flora's attention instantly, looking up at her with a pleading expression, Flora did the only thing she could do at this point as she pulled her Lex Prime from the holster on Ash' thigh before quickly putting a laser cut alloy slug between Jakob's eyes as blood, brains and bits of his skull exploded out the back of his head and his life was put to an end, not that this stopped the Infestation from consuming his corpse as it continued to twitch and convulse.

Coming back to the present as she sat in the Orbiter compartment of her personal Liset, a vocal comm link was established, recognising the frequency she opened it, "Hey Flora, you alright?" Kyra's concerned voice asked from her end as the faint noise of a bustling crowd could be heard, knowing her she was socializing with the others at one of the relays probably looking to get laid too, "Yeah, I'm okay Kyra. A little shaken but fine all the same." Was Flora's calm reply, "Aaaaaah! You son of a- can you not do that please?" Ordis said distantly as Flora snickered knowing exactly what had happened to elicit that kind of reaction from her ship cephalon.

She also knew just how sensitive her warframe was down there as she had on more than one occasion played with Ash.

Letting out another sigh this time from her own person, Flora got out of the long dead transference uplink, the dead system serving as little more than an absurdly comfortable chair to sit in and with some help from Ordis it had been repurposed for just that.

Getting up from the chair she stretched in a very athletic style that made her C cup breasts move slightly not that anyone besides, "Ordis! Quit staring dammit." Flora said in a firm tone of annoyance as the feeling she was being watched kicked in but quickly faded away as Ordis went about other tasks she walked out of the transference chamber that had been turned into her personal quarters with permission from the Lotus whom she looked at as a surrogate Mother having lost her biological parents to the madness of the void on the Zariman, and into a junction that went to the left into her armory or to the right leading to, _"...That thing."_ Flora thought to herself as she walked to the right supressing shudders as the voice of Helminth whispered inside of her mind as she passed the door leading to it she paid it no mind as she couldn't understand half of what it said anyways.

That was at least until the door in question unsealed and opened causing the young Operator to stop dead in her tracks and turn on a heel, her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked into the dark, humid chamber only for several pulsating organs to produce pale crimson light in the room enough to see that she was surrounded by Infested tendrils she started to back away though it was far too late to run as the doorway sealed shut trapping her inside with the mass of infested flesh.

Flora responded with a glare as void energy pulsed to life in her hands only for a tendril ending in a curved bone blade to press firmly against her neck drawing a faint trickle of blood, threatening to slit her throat should she misbehave, **_"I think not Demon."_** Helminth spoke menacingly within her mind though another tendril of flesh caressed her neck where she was bleeding as if it were licking up her blood at the tendrils contact the thin cut healed instantly.

With a sigh Flora willed the energy to die down and the bone blade receded before several tendrils lunged out of the shadows wrapping around both her arms, neck and torso as they pulled her off her feet and dragged her along the slick floor towards a sphincter that had more and more as she got closer dilated as she was pulled into its dark depths kicking and screaming.

Inside the chamber, Flora found that there was more than a little bit of room to move around in as the tendrils remained coiled around her but relaxed their tension, that is until the walls grew tendrils of infested flesh that twisted around one another to form a soft cradle that Flora's back comfortably rest upon as more tendrils emerged to grip her arms, forearms, and thighs as her current position gave her lower legs extremely limited mobility she immediately started to thrash in her bonds as her legs were pulled open and the tendrils reeled themselves back into the fleshy walls of wherever the fuck Helminth had dragged her, _"Speaking of Helminth..."_ Flora thought with a pause, _"It's usually passive... I would even dare to say it fears my powers so why is it being so bold now?"_ Flora finished her thought with a wince as a thin bone blade with a razors edge settled between her collar bones and dragged into the front seam of her transference suit splitting it open down the middle revealing her bare figure underneath as several tendrils pulled the suit open and began to poke and prod her body seeing how she reacted to external stimuli.

One glided over her right breast grazing the nipple as it went causing Flora to let out a squeak of pleasure causing the tentacle to repeat the action again and once again she responded with a light noise of pleasure, **_"Curious..."_** Helminth's voice sounded off in her head before the tendril split open with a thin membrane between the splits in the tendril as it engulfed her right breast and applied gentle suction while an army of small villi inside the tendril massaged the sensitive nub of flesh that was her nipple causing her to let out a strangled cry of pleasure, **_"The Demon derives pleasure from such things... Curious indeed."_** Helminth noted before another tendril split open to engulf her other breast as a thin line of drool slid down Flora's cheek from the corner of her mouth.

Flora's eyes shot open when she felt one of Helminth's slimy tendrils slowly but purposefully slide past her lips and into her mouth and without any formal warning it surged forward and down into the back of her throat, the hot, wet feel of her mouth and the tightness of her throat gave the probing tendril Helminth was using external stimuli that Helminth found quite enjoyable when it thought about it though the Demon was glaring murderously so in intrest of self preservation the tendril withdrew from her mouth though the ones sucking on her breasts continued to do so in hopes the pleasure it was giving the Demon might spare it her fury when it was finished with its study.

It next began to trail a slimy tendril between her breasts before two tendrils pushed her breasts together enveloping the tendril in soft flesh that it once again found the contact of to be something enjoyable as it started to thrust the tendril forward and retract it in a back and forth motion between her breasts Flora's cheeks burned crimson with a blush, Helminth didnt seem to understand what it was doing or why, "Do my breasts feel that good Helminth?" Flora paused, "Put the tip of the tendril in my mouth I'll show you something really nice." Flora spoke again and the Infested amalgam of flesh and technology gingerly rest the tip of its tendril the most sensitive part if the protective foreskin was pulled back which Flora proceded to attempt doing with her tongue and moments later let out a noise of satisfaction that she was victorious in her efforts as a new sensation assaulted Helminth's senses as she caressed the tip of the tentacle with her tongue giving it something to derive pleasure from, and without warning it thrust down her throat again and the tightness it experienced before that only felt pleasant the first time felt like pure bliss this time as it withdrew and repeated the action wishing to feel the sensation over and over again before long Helminth could feel something happening within its biomass as it felt something travelling up the length of the tendril on instinct Helminth withdrew the length from her mouth just as a gout of warm milky white goo spurted out of the tip of the tendril and onto the Demon's face followed by another one that painted the Demon's chest the same milky white.

Helminth soon ceased activity which prompted Flora to contact the one frame on her Orbiter she knew had answers and she really didn't want to either, _"Nidus, if you're awake, could you come to the Helminth Infirmary?"_ Nidus heard the Operator's voice sound off in his mind, _"On my way."_ He replied swiftly and cut the link.

Flora soon heard the muffled noise of the containment area door open and for him to soon be swallowed into the same pit as her and for it to expand in size to accommodate both of them, "What did you want to know?" Nidus' reverberating two toned voice spoke out in a deeply masculine tone that unnerved the Operator but also intrigued her, "Is Helminth capable of getting... Well... Horny?" Flora asked with the faintest blush, "Helminth is an infested creature by nature but he does have higher mental functions as well as the capacity to breed with others... Based on how much he just shot out onto your face and chest... I'd say you've gotten him a little more than hot and bothered." Nidus said, "And now that I see you without your suit... I wouldn't mind fucking you either." Nidus said with a dark chuckle as the sphincter dilated and he left, "Helminth is wired to obey both you and myself but its more centered towards you... You've yet to tell him to stop and release you which leads me to believe you want him to take you, to ravage you, to fill you with his seed..." Nidus said with another dark chuckle, "Play nice Helminth she's still a virgin." Nidus said as he walked away and the door shut and sealed itself again.

Focusing, Flora reached out to Nidus once more, _"Operator, Helminth has you well in hand, he will be as gentle as you want him to be."_ Nidus said in a flat tone with no emotion, _"Unless of course... You don't want to be in Helminth's care..."_ Nidus finished with a dark chuckle, _"That I understand completely."_ He said as he waited for her to give him an answer.

With a sigh, Flora did just that, "Nidus, H- ...Excalibur was my first warframe..." Flora paused for only a moment, "He and I have been together from the beginning, when I woke from the Second Dream, he was there to carry me to safety when Hunhow sent the Stalker to be mine and the others executioner..." Flora said with a smile, "If anyone deserves to claim me... Its him..." She said with a firm tone, "He knows how I feel I'm pretty sure but I'm not certain if he feels the same..." She said with a sigh as Nidus took in what he'd just heard and let out a low growl of annoyance before walking back into the Helminth Infirmary.

Clambering back into the chamber where Helminth more or less held Flora hostage, Nidus spoke firmly in return, "What makes you think I give a damn?" Nidus growled, "With Helminth subduing you I could all too easily make you mine by force if I felt so inclined... But Helminth grabbed you first so... The spoils go to him." Nidus said with a vicious fanged smirk under his helmet.

Hearing this, Flora wore an expression of fear as the once lifeless tendrils that limply draped around and over her body suddenly returned to life as Helminth had recovered and was ready to go further and this became abundantly clear to Flora as more tendrils parted her split open transference suit exposing her panty clad crotch, Flora wore rather risque undergarments, Nidus noted, his smirk growing wider as he could see her maidenhood through a very transparent veil of cloth that was soon torn away as a tendril thinner than her pinky slipped into the folds of her panties and tore them away exposing her maidenhood.

Two tendrils of equal size joined the third and spread open her lower lips making a blush burn deep crimson on Flora's cheeks, "No... D-Don't spread them!" Flora said with exquisite fear in her voice that made her sound less like the battle hardened fighter she often appeared to be and more like the scared little girl he knew she was deep inside.

Nidus leaned in next to Flora's left ear, "Come on now Operator, we both know you aren't guaranteed tomorrow... Do you really want to die a virgin never once experiencing the pleasures of the flesh?" He asked her still wearing an unseen smirk as he tormented the Operator with sadistic glee.

Flora was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tendril snake its way into her urethra, "AH!" She cried out not in pain nor pleasure but in surprise it was to her relief well lubricated so it glided inside with little resistance thinking about it, the sensation was certainly different but she couldn't say she didn't like it though that opinion changed quickly when she felt sudden pain as the tendril pushed through the small sphincter that separated her bladder from her urethra before the tendril opened up and rapidly drained the contents of her bladder before pulling back out of her bladder until only it was only a quarter of the way inside of her urethra before thrusting back in and but not pushing into her bladder this time it seemed to Flora that as uncomfortable as that had been it was a one time thing though she didn't understand why her bladder needed to be empty, _"Well... It wouldn't do for me to piss myself like a helpless child."_ Flora thought to herself.

Without warning the tentacle in her urethra picked up its pace making her squeak in pleasure as it hit the sphincter of her bladder with every thrust and before long the walls of the chamber began to shudder as small bulges comparable to ducats in size traveled up the tendril as it thrust through the sphincter again and Flora felt thick hot fluid gush into her bladder, not only had Helminth treated her urethra as a miniature pussy he came inside of her bladder as well as if it were a womb to be fertilized, "Agh! N-No! Thats-! Haaaa~!" Flora whined out as the heat of the seed spilled inside of her drove her into an unwanted orgasm as her nectar gushed from her folds spilling onto the fleshy floor of the chamber Helminth was holding her in with a moan she tried to pee and to her relief Helminth's cum flowed down her urethra and dribbled out of her urethral opening and onto the floor of the chamber mixing with her nectar.

Flora let out another moan as the last of Helminth's seed had dribbled out of her and onto the floor below her, "Haaah... You do that again and I'll see to it that Ordis fucking incinerates you!" Flora threatened clearly pissed off as the bladed tendril from before rest against her neck again and it was at this moment Flora realized her situation, _"If Helminth were to release me at my order... Then Nidus would be free to have me..."_ Flora thought, no matter how she sliced it she wasnt walking away from this with her virginity intact not on her own at least.

Once more she was pulled from her thoughts as a tentacle just a hair thinner than her wrist but tapered to a rounded point that slid back to reveal the sensitive flesh underneath the foreskin began to rub circles around her vaginal opening and tears began to well in her eyes, _"I don't want this!"_ She thought to herself, "Helminth, let me go I don't want this... Not anymore." Though he seemingly ignored her and continued to rub circles around her entrance almost as if he was in a trance then it clicked, Nidus could also influence Helminth's behavior!

Flora began to thrash in the fleshy restraints that held her and once more Nidus smirked under his helmet as he stopped screwing around and allowed Helminth to retain control of itself as it slowly parted her folds sliding inside until it encountered a blockage, a thin membrane, Flora's hymen.

With tears welling in her eyes Flora started trying to contact her other frames praying one would get to her in time not knowing Nidus used a fast acting paralytic on Ash to prevent his interference, "N-No!" Flora whimpered out as the tendril drew back slightly to push through and deflower her, **"HAYDEN!"** She screamed out at the top of her lungs as Helminth withdrew the tentacle and wails of agony were heard by Flora and Nidus before the sphincter was slashed apart by what Flora knew was Excalibur's Exalted Blade followed by a blinding flash of white that invaded Nidus' ocular sensors as Excalibur or Hayden as she called him pulled her out of the fleshy tomb and carried her to the safety of her personal quarters, all the While Flora never once lifted her head away from his chest as she cried in relief that he had arrived in time.

Being set down by her first warframe no, her friend. She grasped his wrist as he started to walk away after confirming She was safe, "Exca- ...Hayden wait." Flora said quickly though she mentally slapped herself when he stopped to face her, She couldn't see past his helmet but underneath his expression was one of gentle caring.

Flora looked up at him as he stood a head taller than her, "Thank you... F-For saving me." She said, and in response he gave a quick nod and started to turn away again much to Flora's anguish, "How stupid could you be Flora? Sure you two might have been through alot together, but that doesn't mean he loves you..." Flora thought aloud as a single tear fell from her eyes as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, _"She loves me?"_ He thought to himself as he walked forward and held her in a gentle embrace as he pressed his forehead to her own, "I take it this is your way of saying I'm wrong?" Flora asked with hope in her tone as he lifter away, "No, this is." Excalibur spoke as he pressed where his lips would have been under his helmet to her own in a pseudo kiss that she had no issue returning as tears of joy ran from her silver eyes and down her cheeks as the two moved backwards as one and she settled on her bed still naked from Helminth tearing her transference suit apart she lay back on her bed as Excalibur... No Hayden crawled into bed with her, "Oper- Flora... I'm a warframe... Not a human anymore... Is this what you want?" He asked as Flora pressed her forehead to his, "Hayden, you're you and its you I want to be with, you can say it all you like but I dont know anyone who is as human as you are." She said with a smile as she pulled him into a kiss that could set the room ablaze both metaphorically and literally.

That had been all he needed go hear from her to confirm what he felt for his Operator, "Flora, you're beautiful..." Hayden said as he looked at her taking in every detail of her form, her arms were folded over her breasts and she had her legs squeezed shut as He stood up, a seam between his legs began to twitch slightly as the tip of a phallus parted it but it didn't look the least bit like a human member it was thicker to be sure, it had lots of bumps and ridges on its surface, and at its base rested what Flora had to guess was, "A knot?" Flora asked slightly noting that it was small now but if her studies in Kubrow anatomy were accurate that thing got much bigger.

Hayden could see that Flora was more than a little nervous, "It's alright... You know that I'll be gentle. So don't be scared." Hayden said as he looked into her silver eyes in a way asking permission, "Go on... Do what you will Hayden, just please be gentle with me..." Flora said calmly as He reached up and began to fondle her breasts, She had expected his hands would be rough and calloused from she could only guess how many years wielding weapons of war in the name of the Lotus but was pleasantly surprised to find his hands were smooth and gentle as he used his thumb to massage her now erect nipples earning light but honest moans from the lustful nineteen year old girl under him.

After some fifteen minutes of this, he began to move lower his fingers grazing all the right spots as he trailed his hands lower one resting on her right thigh rubbing it gently to reassure her as his middle finger was slowly inserted into her entrance making Flora let out a pleasured moan his finger stopped just before her hymen which for him was a relief he wouldn't have to worry about unintentionally breaking it while he pleasured her, "Mmmn Hayden~!" Flora moaned out his name as he withdrew his finger and quickly pushed it back in while his thumb pushed against her clitoris causing her to moan louder still and for her walls to squeeze his finger.

After another ten minutes had passed, Hayden noted that Flora was far wetter than was necessary, her body's natural lubrication was flowing freely, rising up, Hayden pressed his forehead to her own as he lined his member up with her entrance and slowly pushed his way in only stopping when his tip grazed her hymen making Flora wince just a little, "Flora you're sure that this is what you want?" He asked as Flora nodded, "Yes. I'm yours Hayden, from now until death takes me." Flora spoke calmly, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

With that said, Hayden withdrew his member slightly and quickly thrust forward ripping through her hymen in one quick movement causing Flora's face to scrunch up in pain as thin lines of crimson flowed down her inner thighs given a few minutes to recover Flora's breathing returned to normal and though there were still tears flowing from her eyes they were not for her pain but rather her joy at becoming one with the person she loved most, the one who had always been there for her, who beat the Stalker within an inch of his life to protect her when he had snuck abord the Orbiter and the one she would give herself to all over again if time were to rewind.

Seeing the look of pain on her face, Hayden was more than a little worried, "Hey, you okay Flora?" He asked and in response she nodded, "I'm okay, you can start moving now if you want." Flora said with a weak smile to which Hayden nodded as he withdrew from her depths until just his tip remained inside before pushing back into her folds earning a moan from the woman beneath him.

Ash woke with a start as the paralytic wore off, with much haste, he rushed for the Helminth Infirmary, _"I hope I'm not too late!"_ He thought to himself heaving a sigh of relief as he saw the destruction Excalibur had no doubt unleashed upon them noting Helminth was repairing itself slowly as well as healing injuries dealt to Nidus who lay unconscious on the floor.

Walking toward the door to the Operator's quarters, Ash found that the door was locked as Ordis' voice advised him to come back later as the Operator was indisposed at the moment hearing the faintest sound of a moan on the other side of the door, "Hell its about time!" He said as he looked around for the one person he hadn't yet seen, "Ordis, where's Excalibur?" It was at precisely this moment that everything clicked, Excalibur was the reason the Operator was indisposed as Ash walked away with a smile under his helmet, "Lucky bastard." Ash said as he turned the corner to go to his partition of the ship's living area.

Back with Flora and Hayden, the two had switched positions after Hayden had brought Flora to an orgasm as he lay back on her bed hands firmly grasping her hips as she used the muscles in her legs to push herself up and down atop Hayden's nine inch member and was moaning without any restraint she could give a fuck less if the others could hear them or not.

Hayden's breathing started to get heavier as he got ever closer to his limit but for her he could stave it off, but only for so much longer, "F-Flora! Gonna cum soon!" He grunted out as Flora nodded and redoubled her efforts rolling her hips so that he went deeper with each thrust, his tip was prodding her cervix now not that she minded of course as she was nearing another orgasm herself.

Some five minutes passed when Flora dropped down for a final time completely hilting him inside of her folds when she felt a sudden pain inside of her as her entrance was stretched open by Hayden's knot as it inflated inside of her, "Agh! Your knot! Hayden It hurts! Take it out!" Flora cried out as she tried to lift herself away but was firmly stopped by Hayden, "Flora don't. You'll tear yourself open trying to get free... I know its painful, but know that I would never intentionally hurt you." Hayden said as he interlocked his hands with Flora's and pressed his forehead to hers as she nodded and made what little movements she could making Hayden release small grunts of pleasure before Flora felt him erupt inside of her, spilling rope after rope of hot seed inside of her womb filling her to the brim as her walls clamped down on him as she fell hard into an orgasm of her own.

Minutes passed as Flora and Hayden lay next to one another foreheads pressed together and legs intertwined as Hayden was still knotted inside of her and showed no signs of deflating any time soon as sleep began to weigh down on them, "Thank you Hayden that was amazing... I... I love y-" Flora started to confess her feelings to her but was stopped by his finger brushing her lips, "I know. I love you too Flora." Hayden said as both drifted off to sleep.

In her personal inbox a message arrived from the Lotus, groaning, she opened the message which turned out to be a voice transmission, "It brings me no small amount of joy to see that you've found happiness for yourself Flora, and should it be that you fall pregnant you will be excused from any and all active duty until your child reaches eight years of age from there his or her training in combat will commence. That being said, don't play too hard you two."

Closing the message, Flora had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Hayden you came inside of me right? Is it even possible for you to get me pregnant?" She asked as Hayden seemed to be thinking, "I'm not sure myself Flora, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Hayden said as his ocular sensors dimmed as the warm embrace of sleep took the Operator and her warframe lover.


	2. II : Kyra

"Normal Dialogue"

 _Inner Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 ** _"Infested Speech"_**

Around ten days had passed since The incident on board Flora's Liset, Lotus had been furious with Nidus when she found out what had happened and ordered he be placed in stasis for a minimum of twenty years, Helminth suffered no punishment as Flora herself had convinced Lotus that its behavior was entirely Nidus' doing leading her to add another ten years to his imprisonment.

That was at least the report given as she released her somatic link on Hayden, "Sorry Hayden, I know I told you I wouldn't do that anymore..." She said in a tone that betrayed how she really felt that she had to steal away his freedom to deliver a report she couldn't make in person, "Hey, you did what you had to do in lieu of clothing you can wear, sit tight Im gonna hit the Faction Markets to see if I cant piece together something for you to wear." Hayden said through the comm unit installed in his helmet, "No faction emblems if you can help it please..." Flora said with a smile as she shifted position on her bed her breasts jiggling slightly as she did, "Hey, my eyes are up here Hayden." She said with a light bout of laughter before Flora doubled over, "Ugh... I'll be back I think I'm gonna be sick!" Flora said as the comm channel closed out as she ran for her washroom.

With a sigh, Hayden stopped in the Steel Meridian market first browsing their clothing catalog he settled on a pair of combat pants that had a stylish look to them, "Give me three pairs in black but without the emblem if possible." Hayden said firmly as the shopkeeper nodded, "We cant remove the emblem but we can substitute it with a different pattern." She said as a secondary catalog that had various print patterns he settled on an 'Kuva Tribal Flame' pattern in a shade of silver to match her eyes, which to him were absolutely radiant in their beauty.

He paid the shopkeeper and left on his way to New Loka which he knew from a time before they had bonded together carried her preferred style of undergarments, "Ehhhhhh... I'll let her handle that purchase." Hayden muttered under his breath as he walked past them to the marketplace for Red Veil and opened their catalog panel, and he quickly noted that Red Veil had a taste for old gothic fashion as he noticed an ankle length duster coat he liked for himself and a similar one for a woman's frame and figure both were cut to have three tails and a tall stiff necked collar that hid the face if being observed from any angle the wearer was not currently facing he stylized his with accent patterns to match the external appearance of his armor with a crimson interior lining he left the one he bought for Flora as it was in midnigt black with a hex print pattern on its surface but a silver interior lining on the inside.

Placing the two dusters in a large carrying bag he went to the last store he knew Flora was affiliated with and he knew it was going to be a painful affair,  
The Arbiters of Hexis, the only ones that carry the kevlar threaded sleeveless shirts she likes and because of her Affiliation with Red Veil a bitter pain in the ass if you wanted to do any shopping through their marketplace.

Ignoring the glares of the others, Hayden went up to the catalog terminal and selected three of the black kevlar threaded shirts in Flora's size and opted to remove the Hexis logo from the back of the shirt or rather, color it black like the rest of the fabric.

With everything purchased, Hayden swallowed his pride and grabbed a three pack of underwear for Flora as well from New Loka on his way out of the marketplace and back to the Liset so that he could relax with Flora, he was maybe fifteen minutes away when his comm link patched through with Flora's frequency, "H-Hayden... When you get here I need to talk to you its nothing bad just... Please hurry." And with that the link shut off.

Worried more than just a little Hayden sped up, moving swiftly through the crowds comprised of Traders, Tenno, Warframes, and of course Peacekeepers it took him all of three minutes to reach and board the ship as he walked toward Flora's quarters the doors hissed and opened as he walked in and saw Flora waiting patiently seated in her repurposed transference uplink with one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded over her breasts she was smiling at Hayden as he walked in as she stood up and walked over to her bed before falling backwards into it.

Hayden sighed but still wore a smile, he knew what she wanted and he wasn't about to refuse her as he set down the bags and walked towards the bed and climbed in next to her as they shared a heated kiss and quickly after became a tangle of limbs under her sheets as giggling and laughter soon turned to pleasured moaning and cries of ecstasy.

Hayden woke the next morning or what his HUD's clock told him was morning anyway, and slowly sat up in bed so as not to wake his sleeping lover, to no avail as she slowly started to stir before it hit her and she quickly ran for her washroom both surprising and worrying Hayden who was quick to get out of the bed to follow her.

Arriving in the washroom behind her, he instantly saw Flora doubled over head in the toilet as she started dry heaving due to the nausea she had been feeling the last ten days she looked up with a smile when she felt Hayden's hand rubbing her back tenderly, "You okay love?" He asked as Flora shook her head, "No... I've been getting sick like this every so often for the last ten days and on top of that... My period is a week late as of today." Hearing that gave Hayden an idea of what was going on as he helped Flora to her feet then scooped her up in his arms as they were still docked at the Strata Relay orbiting the Earth and carried her to the medical bay where he found Trinity attending a patient already as she expertly numbed, lanced, and treated several cysts that Hayden recognized as the early stages of Technocyte infection and sadly so too did Trinity as she placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder as he saw the bone quills that Chargers fire to wound fleeing prey.

Looking up, Trinity nodded to the two, "Bring her over here Excalibur." Trinity said firmly as he followed her instruction and laid Flora down on the extremely comfortable exam table, "Now, what brings you two lovebirds my way?" Trinity asked warmly, "I need a full depth bio scan run on Flora, specifically the abdominal and pelvic regions I have my theories as to why she's been so nauseous for the last ten days notwithstanding that her period is seven days late..." Hayden said as Trinity nodded saying nothing she initiated the scan with the specified areas marked as a scanning apparatus slowly made a pass over her collecting data for Trinity to interpret.

As the scan finished Hayden was Tenderly holding Flora's hand in his own as Trinity came back with the scan results, "Flora... You may want to hit Excalibur over the head for this or kiss him I'm not sure of which... But the bio scan confirms it, you're pregnant." She paused as Flora's eyes widened before she focused on Hayden with joyful tears welling in her eyes, "It's why your period is late and its why you've been suffering with morning sickness." She said warmly as she offered her congratulations to the mother to be, "H-Hey Trinity? Can you keep this on the down low I dont want Lotus to know yet I honestly dont know if I'm ready or even cut out to be a Mother yet..." Flora said matter of factly to which Trinity smiled beneath her helmet, "You are the only one who can decide this Flora but take care to note, after sixteen weeks theres nothing I can do for you and you will ultimately have to carry the pregnancy to term." Trinity said knowingly as she walked away leaving them to return to the Orbiter.

Arriving back on board a bioscan hit both of them as they boarded causing Flora's face to twist in confusion, while Hayden merely sighed in annoyance as he awaited the inbound excited chatter of the highly unstable Cephalon, "O... O-Operator... YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Ordis yelped out excitedly as the tiny cube of swirling data with a crack in one panel appeared, "Oh this is great news the Lotus w-" Ordis started to say before he froze as Hayden pointed his Vasto at Ordis, "Isn't going to find out." He said in a tone that veiled his unspoken threat of harm to the Cephalon should he inform her of this development, "Oh... R-Right of course Excalibur." Ordis replied in a fearful tone as he knew full well that Hayden would dismantle him should this information get out before they were ready to divulge it.

Flora reached out with lightning reflexes and plucked the Cephalon out of the air holding him firmly in the palm of her hand as she smiled at him, "Not. A. Word. To anyone. I'll tell everyone, Lotus included when I'm re-" Flora was speaking until Lotus appeared on her holo display, "Tell me what when your ready Flora?" She asked with a firm yet kind tone causing Flora to internally curse as her timing couldn't be worse, "That I'm...-" Flora started to confess, "It will have to wait Flora, there is a large force of Kuva Elite Grineer headed for the Larunda Relay over Mars, other Tenno and Operators are already en route, get Ash and Excalibur prepped for battle, yourself as well, this is going to be a long and bloody affair." Lotus suddenly said as Flora stopped speaking and nodded with a determined look on her face as she walked into her room.

She took some time to look through the bags and smiled at the fact that Hayden swallowed his pride to get her some much needed underwear as she took one of the three pairs before grabbing one of the pairs of pants and smiling again at the silver flame pattern he had put in to replace the Steel Meridian emblem she started to reach for the Red Veil bag but decided to root through it last as she grabbed the kevlar threaded tanktop and pulled it on, but not before wrapping some clean white bandage around her chest to hold down her breasts, finally, her attention rest on the Red Veil bag, "I swear if he got me some kind of novelty sex toy from their exotic store tab im going to murder him." She muttered but was pleasantly surprised as she pulled out the metallic silver lined great coat customized for her slim frame and pulled it over her body before she reached in and grabbed what was assuredly Haydens own coat as it had a pattern finish that looked like his external armor.

Flora walked out of her room dressed in her new clothing making Hayden smile underneath his helmet as she tossed him his coat, catching it he nodded and pulled it on as both he and Ash followed her to her armory, "Alright you know the drill, grab what suits your fighting style and meet me up at Navigation." Flora said as she grabbed a recently restored old war relic, a short barreled shotgun that operated on a lever action mechanism similar to her heavily customized Sybaris, Ordis identified it as a Winchester Model 1901 chambered in ten gauge which with historical specs was able to fabricate the now nonexistent shells for the absolutely ancient shotgun, she then reached for a much newer Lex Prime as she found its hard hitting high caliber bullets, coupled with its light, almost nonexistent recoil much easier to handle compared to guns like the Magnus and Vasto which can snap a human wrist if not held properly, finally she finished with a Dragon Nikana as she knew Ash would whine if she took his Nikana Prime, she had after all worked to get the parts so that she could make it for him.

Hayden grabbed his personal favorite of Flora's arsenal, the heavily modded Soma Prime that boasted a four hundred round double stacked magazine and a fire rate that put the heavy archwing operated Grattler Minigun to shame, second he reached for a second Vasto that was slid into his left hand holster before he reached for the broken fragment of War, the greatsword that housed Hunhow's consciousness within its laser sharpened edge now serving as a much deadlier replacement to the Skana he began his journey with so long ago.

Ash reached first for his beloved Nikana Prime sliding it into place in the royal crimson sash around his waist ending in Orokin regalia before he grabbed a pouch that contained throwing daggers with serrated blades nearly a foot in length, Despair, the Stalker's custom designed throwing blades that quickly became a favorite of Ash with their unmatched ability to punch through the densist armor, finally he was a Ninja at heart and thus reached for the Vectis Prime sniper rifle, with the two Warframes and Operator prepped for battle, the three exchanged a nod before they all headed to the Navigation hub.

Flora knelt down in front of the Navigation terminal and was about to plot a course for the Relay when a distress beacon popped up on her radar and a static filled voice filled the airwaves of her scanner, **"Mayday! Mayday! To any Operators and Warframes out there listening please help I got in over my head and now my Warframes, Rhino and Valkyr Prime, have been taken over by the Infested, I've Locked myself in a storage compartment but under my Rhino's strength the door wont hold forever!"** The voice sounded frantic as the loud sound of the metal door ripping off its track and terrified screaming filled the air before the transmission cut out.

Ordis hovered near her, "Operator I know you want to save her but we're needed at the Relay, Im sorry but, Setting course for Larunda Relay, Mars, ETA, eight minutes." Ordis said as Flora's fist tightened and she grit her teeth inside her mouth, "I'm sorry..." She muttered under her breath as the ship sped out towards the angry red planet.

Elsewhere on an Orokin Derelict, a young woman with snow white hair and pale lilac eyes was being effortlessly dragged by her Valkyr, to where, she knew not but this Derelict had a hidden vault with an Ayatan Sculpture that would have netted her a fortune in both Credits and Endo, maybe even a little Platinum if she played her cards right, that was then though, this was right now, while she had in fact recovered the sculpture and placed it in her ship, her greed however, had gotten the better of her and she went back in for more treasures of the Orokin Empire, this had been her fatal mistake as she was thrown into a pit by her Infestation possessed Valkyr.

Some time later, the Operator, Kyra had found herself in a chamber lined with dim light strips that she was amazed still worked, upon closer inspection she realized they were bioluminescent tendrils of infested tissue, "This isn't good... This isn't good at all!" Kyra muttered to herself as it seemed the only path she could take was overtaken by infested growth, taking a deep breath, Kyra steeled herself and walked forward into the uncertain darkness ahead of her.

Flora had arrived at the Relay only to see a single Balor Fomorian sitting in position while smaller Grineer troop transports sped towards the Relay.

Standing up, Flora wasted no time prepping herself as Ordis handled docking, placing a hand on the respective left and right shoulders of her two warframes she gave them each a gentle pulse of void energy that had both feeling like they could fight for a week straight without rest as the three disembarked from the Liset and stepped into the main concourse of the Relay to find over five hundred individuals Tenno, Warframes, even some Syndicates had set aside their differences to fight back the oncoming threat as the leaders of Red Veil and the Arbiters of Hexis took up arms standing next to one another and just now, armed and armored fighters of Steel Meridian were marching in to join the fray, the other leaders nodded to them in thanks for their assistance.

Elsewhere in the concourse, Flora marked a vantage point that was concealed in shadow, "Ash, get up there and provide overwatch with your Vectis, Hayden, on me, and dont either of you die, that, I would never forgive." Flora said as she winced as a burning sensation manifested on her hand, looking at it, she sighed, "That's fucking perfect." Flora muttered as she looked at her hand bearing a death mark from the Stalker.

Sitting in the shadows in a far off corner under a hooded black cloak, a mysterious figure sat in silence a haze of black vapor rising off his form like a poisonous miasma observing the gathering of Tenno and Warframes, with a huff of indifference, he stood up, crimson eyes burning like hot coals his black and red armored body concealed by the cloak, and though he appeared to be unarmed he was far from defenseless, even without his weapons he could hold his own easily against anyone that decided they wanted a piece of him.

He didnt even flinch when he felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder from behind, "Should you not be with the others?" Lotus' calm voice sounded behind him and at its gentle tone his blood nearly ran cold.

Nearly.

With an unseen smirk, the lights in the Relay flickered and he vanished, "Oh my god..." Lotus said in a soulless tone, realizing just who's shoulder she had just laid her hand upon.

Kyra was still walking through the tunnel when she noticed a faint glow, four writhing tentacles and two glowing eyes in the distant dark ahead of her, pulsing void energy around her, she saw the unmistakable profile it an Infested Ancient and it was lumbering toward her before it suddenly took off dead sprint in her direction with a high pitched screech, gritting her teeth, Kyra willed void energy into her hand in the shape of a Nikana that she gripped with both hands, when the energy dissipated, in her hands rest a real Nikana which was quickly sheathed in the scabbard that materialized at her side, being a practitioner of Tranquil Cleave she waited until the screeching thing was upon her before she dashed past it drawing her blade in a flash of silver as her blade gleamed a sickly orange in the low light and the disgusting monster slid apart from shoulder to waist in a torrent of the same sickly orange fluid before she nonchalantly flicked the foetid blood from her blade before running it back into its scabbard.

She took another step forward and found that the floor squelched under her boots but also gave resistance when she tried to lift her foot slowing her progress considerably, that was until a massive tendril of infested tissue and tendons lurched out of the darkness its tip a mass of thinner tentacles that wrapped around her foot, ankle, and lower leg before pulling her off her feet with a swift jerking motion, moments later a deep bellow sounded as the tentacle jerked again, Kyra worked it out in her her head, _"It uses all its energy to fling the tendril out like a fishing line then instead of resting properly it drags in short bursts taking a breather in between."_ Kyra thought based on simply observing as the tendril jerked again pulling her foward another couple meters, _"I can get out of this if I can sever the tentacle before it gets to... wherever it came from."_ Kyra thought once more as she hacked away at the treetrunk of a tentacle with her Nikana, its razor sharp edge doing barely anything to the hardened surface of the tentacle before another tendril lurched out of the wall and swatted the weapon from her hand as she was dragged further.

After another harsh jerking, she saw her destination, a literal hole in the wall that the giant tentacle emerged from and with one more burst of a pull it was attempting to drag Kyra in with it but she grabbed onto a handhold on the service panel in front of the hole that had been permanently sealed by infested growth, she grit her teeth as she felt her femur and all of her right leg with it being pulled loose from it's housing in her pelvis intil just like that, it let go, Kyra heaved a sigh of relief as she started to clamber to her feet. only for the tendril to emerge again, wrapping around her head, it pulled her in with a muffled scream.

The Concourse of the Relay shook violently as a Grineer troop transport slammed through the walls of the docking bay and in a matter of minutes fifty Kuva elites ranging from Berserkers and Lancers to Heavy Gunners and even the occasional Manic stormed into the Concourse before a high calibur bullet following a deafening report struck a Banner Carrier next to a Heavy Gunner splattering her face with his hot blood as his head exploded in a shower of blood, brains, and skull fragments, with that the battle for Larunda began and it was sure to be a long and bloody affair as Lotus had prophesied.

Kyra awoke with a groan as she slowly sat up, only to feel something wet and slimy caress her bare ass and crotch as she jumped to her feet with a yelp to find that her transference suit had been either torn or dissolved by something, "What the fuck is going on!?" Kyra yelled out as if expecting a response only for a sibilant cacophony of many voices to invade her head, _**"Queen, Mother...let us in"**_ The voices paused as a long, thin, richly textured tentacle caressed between her legs grazing her clitoris with an agonizingly long, slow, and deliberate pass making Kyra let out a long moan of pleasure, _**"Womb...Let us in, Let us in, LET US IN!"**_ The voices all sounded off at once dropping Kyra to her knees with an agonized cry as she pressed her hands against her temples as blood pounded through them.

It was this moment in time, that Kyra remembered a conversation she had with Flora the day she had undergone her inoculation and immunization through Helminth's genetics, "Kyra, you're already biologically immune to the contact strain of the Infestation, but not the fluidic strain... This will fix that." Flora said with a smile as Kyra came back to the present and grabbed the self injecting syringe out of the satchel on her thigh and slammed the needle into her neck with a light grunt of pain as the pale green fluid inside drained into her bloodstream in a matter of seconds.

As the serum took effect the voices died down and minutes later were quieted in her mind, or so she thought as they all at once assaulted her mind once again, _**"DEFILED!...UNUSABLE!"**_ They shouted inside her mind, _**"IMPUDENCE! ...PUNISH ...PUNISH!"**_ They continued to rage in her mind before they once again stopped altogether, _"Hopefully for good this time."_ Kyra thought with a wince that gave way to a smile as she saw the silhouette of her Valkyr walking toward her, "Ugh... Valkyr, what the hell? Why did you toss me down here?" Kyra asked but got no response as the Warframe continued to advance on her, Kyra gasped in horror when she saw what had gotten to Valkyr.

Rooted to her chest just above her breasts was a mass of infested tissue that twitched open to reveal an eyeball, with a sickly chartreuse yellow iris surrounded by a hollow, black sclera, the eyeball flicked its gaze down onto Kyra as the iris suddenly began to glow blood red as Valkyr reached behind her neck to hit the release catch on her helmet which slid apart on multiple seams to reveal an angelic, porcelain skinned face with golden yellow eyes framed by short platinum blonde locks, _"Holy shit! She's fucking gorgeous!"_ Kyra thought to herself as her eyes traveled downward to another mass of tissue rooted to her crotch that held itself in place with tentacles that coiled possessively around Valkyr's shapely thighs while two more tentacles wrapped around her waist in a helix that had the tentacle tips meeting in between her modest B cup breasts.

Valkyr seemed to be trying to resist whatever the two masses of tissue were doing to her as she was holding her head in her hands as she let out a loud cry that sounded far more rational than her usual Warcries or even her Hysteria when her bloodlust towards the Corpus got the better of her, and if Kyra was thinking correctly it almost sounded like a cry of anguish at potentially being forced to do something horrible against her willing.

Kyra knew the cry all to well as she had once made the mistake of forcing Valkyr to back down from a capture target when it came to light that he was one of the Corpus researchers under Alad V responsible for much of her torment, and as much as Kyra had wanted to let her go and tear him apart it wasn't an option, the information he had was too valuable to the cause to be lost to a fit of bloodlust, Valkyr made her pay for it for almost two months when the Primed Warframe refused to have anything to do with Kyra, she did the bare minimum during missions to keep her alive but nothing more than that.

After much reconciliation and begging Valkyr to hear her out they rekindled their bond and were even closer for it, needless to say Kyra rushed to Valkyr and enveloped her in a tight embrace, **"C'mon! You got this Valkyr, FIGHT IT!"** Kyra said as The Warframe tried to throw her off but it was to no avail, the hold she had on Valkyr was not one she had a chance of escaping as she relaxed in the embrace and took one of Kyra's hands in her own and to her surprise planted a kiss on it before nuzzling her cheek into it, Kyra could even swear she heard a rumbling noise emanating from her vocal cords, _"Wait... Is she... Is she purring?"_ Kyra thought to herself as a blush began to burn on her cheeks.

Kyra thought about it for a minute then freed her hand from Valkyr's grasp before walking around to her front and kneeling down to match her height, placing her hand on the tissue mass on her chest she blasted it with a pulse of void energy making the eye explode as the tissue disintegrated leaving behind five holes in her chest where it was rooted but they soon closed up next, Kyra did the same to the mass on her crotch as it too dissipated into nothing.

Kyra smiled warmly at her Warframe and started to stand up but was stopped by Valkyr's firm hold on her wrist as she gently pulled her back down as a confused Kyra looked at her, "Hey, whats wrong Valkyr you alr- Mmmph!?" Kyra's eyes widened in shock as Valkyr's lips crashed into her own she soon recovered and found herself returning the kiss with one of her own, "Valkyr... Do... Do you have feelings for me? And I'm not talking about the bond between an Operator and their Warframe..." Kyra started to say more but was stopped by another passionate kiss from Valkyr, "Does that answer your question Kyra?" Valkyr said in a warm tone, _"God even her voice is beautiful!"_ Kyra thought to herself, "Yeah." Kyra said with a smile, "But... How would a relationship work out? ...we're both women." Kyra asked as Valkyr smirked and pushed her down, "I have a trick or two up my sleeve Kyra." Valkyr said as she began to rub herself between her legs as a seam in her armor between her legs split open to reveal her glistening womanhood.

Valkyr began to rub her lips before inserting her middle and ring fingers into her depths and flexing them inside as Valkyr herself let out a long drawn out moan and found what she was looking for as she began to coax it to life and before long she felt it starting to move toward her entrance, Kyra was going to enjoy this immensely, Valkyr thought as a tapered cock nine inches in length slid out of her entrance fully erect making Kyra gasp, "Hey... I'm still a virgin Valkyr so... Please be gentle with me." Kyra said as she started to lay back only for Valkyr to pick her up and carry her bridal style to an untouched bed chamber that likely once belonged to an Orokin Elite.

Valkyr gently laid Kyra down on the impossibly soft matress and got a warm smile from her Operator at the gesture as she shrugged out of the tattered remains of her transference suit presenting her bare form to Valkyr who's still erect member twitched a single time at the sight she was taking in, seeing it happen, Kyra couldn't help but giggle making Valkyr express a rare smile of her own as she slowly and sensuously climbed into the bed with her and soon she was hovering over Kyra using her toned arms to hold herself up before she leaned down to catch Kyra in a kiss which she promptly moaned into as Valkyr ground her member against Kyra's lower lips greatly exciting her body, breaking from the kiss Kyra looked hard into Valkyr's golden yellow eyes, "That's enough waiting on your part Valkyr..." Kyra paused as she spread her legs apart just a little more and adjusted herself so that she was comfortably resting on her back, "Take me." Kyra said firmly as the Warframe on top of her nodded once and too adjusted her position so that her tip was aligned with Kyra's entrance.

Valkyr looked right into Kyra's soft lilac eyes and started to mentally slap herself, she had her Operator's permission so WHY was she hesitating? She had been pulled from her thoughts when Kyra's hand rest on her cheek a warm loving expression held in her eyes and her lips curled into a smile, "Its okay Valkyr. I want this. I want you." She said as Valkyr nodded, "Raquel." She said quickly as she applied gentle pressure and slipped into Kyra's folds slowly moving into her until she encountered the blockage that was Kyra's hymen, "My name is Raquel." She said, interlocking her hand with Kyra's, Raquel pulled back and thrust forward quickly both hilting herself inside of Kyra and tearing through her hymen as crimson lines trailed down her inner thighs as well as staining the sheets of the bed.

Kyra let out a strangled cry of pain as tears welled in her eyes earning a look of concern from her Warframe, no, her lover, "Hey, are you okay Kyra?" Raquel asked with a worried expression showing more in her eyes than on her face and deciding actions speak louder than words, Kyra leaned up ignoring the spike of pain her depths gave in protest and captured Raquel in a passionate kiss that the Warframe returned without hesitation, breaking from the kiss, Kyra was smiling, "What does that tell you?" Kyra asked and Raquel knew no more need be said as she gave a curt nodcand began to gently thrust into Kyra's moist, warm, depths making the eighteen year old moan in ecstasy.

Raquel grit her teeth at how tightly Kyra was squeezing her but continued the gentle pace she had started with making Kyra smile again, "Always looking out for me arent you Raquel?" She asked before letting out another soft moan, "Ah!~ Raquel... Faster please..." Kyra asked and received a nod in response as Raquel let out a groan and picked up her pace bringing her Operator that much more pleasure with every thrust she made, "Hnnnnn!~ R-Raquel I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Kyra cried out as Raquel increased her pace yet again.

About ten minutes had passed and Raquel could feel her own orgasm coming as the base of her cock began to throb, "Gonna cum too Kyra!" She said amidst Kyra's moans and cries of ecstasy, Kyra herself was very much enjoying her experience as she felt the tip of Raquel's cock jabbing her cervix with every thrust, "Cumming... Cumming... Cumming... **I'M CUMMING!** " Kyra cried out as her insides clamped down upon the cock hilted inside her before Raquel pushed slightly forward as the tapered tip slipped painlessly past her cervix as the tip split open inside her womb five ways almost like a flower, "Huh... Raquel what are you?" Kyra asked in confusion as she came down from her high while Raquel was letting out haggard breaths, **"Ahhn!~ Kyra! ...C-Cumming!"** Raquel cried out as a grapefruit sized bulge slid up the cock that Kyra now realized was an ovipositor and that Raquel's equivalent to cumming inside of her was to deposit eggs, not that she minded.

Kyra's face twisted in pain as the grapefruit sized egg began to pry open her entrance as it slowly passed into her with a long and drawn out cry the egg slipped past her lips and into her vaginal canal, "Ah!~ ...Haah!~ ...Hnnn!~ Ahhhh... It's... It's in~" Kyra said with relief, as she failed to notice the remorseful look on Raquel's face as the egg continued to travel just a bit further before it reached her cervix, "Wha? **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!** " She cried out as the narrow and incredibly sensitive opening was forcibly stretched as the egg slowly moved past it, all the while Raquel never once let go of Kyra's hand as the young Operator squeezed it with incredible force as another scream ripped itself from her vocal cords but soon became calm as the egg more than half way through quickly popped out of the ovipositor as it was safely deposited in her womb, the egg taking up much of the space in her uterus before a torrent of hot cum filled her as soon as the egg left as if it was the cum pushing the egg through the ovipositor but Kyra knew better as another bulge pressed at her entrance, "Another one!?" Kyra asked, "And one more after that..." Raquel said apologetically as Kyra merely nodded and got comfortable on the mattress.


	3. III : Luna

Okay, some changes to note.

Chapters are made by request you can find me on Discord by adding TiberiumSoul#8696 to make a request.

Request chapters are limited to 3000 words max but can be less as well it depends on if I have fulfilled the request chapters plotline.

 **Chapter III : Luna**

The Silver Grove was silent as the grave on a moonless night as a lone Warframe who had long ago broken her somatic link through force of will alone sat crosslegged in the center clearing of the grove an ornate metallic bow resting at her side, unknown to her a most fearsome predator was stalking the Warframe from within the tall grass of the grove.

With a devious smirk an arrow was knocked in absolute silence and loosed at the Warframe's back, and in the blink of an eye she rolled to her left collecting her bow and a single silver shafted arrow as a lithe figure dashed out of the brush towards the center clearing her objective, a silver pendant hung from a branch mere inches from her hand she felt a body crash into her as the Warframe's muscled calf pinned her down and the tip of her arrow rest a mere inch from the younger being's right eye, "An excellent attempt my sweet girl but you still have much to learn before you can best me, I have after all, been at this a great deal longer than you." The Warframe spoke in a warm, almost motherly tone. And the sixteen year old girl huffed in annoyance, "C'mon Mom, give me some credit where its due! I got closer today than I have in a long time." The girl said in a confident tone, "That's true." The Warframe spoke knowingly, "Credit where its due." She said slightly relaxing her leg and moving her bow away as the arrow was loosened from its drawn back position, just what the younger woman wanted as she twisted her frame and got atop her surrogate Mother with a straight bladed dagger resting on the Warframe's neck, "Good Luna." The Warframe said before effortlessly freeing herself and turning the tables, "But your technique needs work." She said before a twig snapping underfoot caught her attention, "Hide yourself. Don't come out until I say so, no matter what you see, no matter what you hear." She said firmly as she walked to the center clearing bow in hand.

From the dense foliage, walked a young man who couldn't have been much older than Luna herself stood before the Warframe she called Mother with a Warframe of his own standing five feet away, "Ivara... Please reconsider... The system needs your skills, Lotus needs your skills." The young man pleaded before he found an arrow drawn and primed to punch into his eye socket, "I think I've made it very clear where I stand in this matter, I will have nothing to do with the pointless bloodshed your Lotus throws you into day in and day out, now leave and do not return or I promise the next visit will be your last." Ivara said firmly as thhehe young man backed away hands raised in surrender before he thrust his hand forward and Ivara began to struggle as the young man was attempting to forcefully instill another somatic link into Ivara.

Seeing her Mother struggling filled Luna with rage as she grit her teeth, her pupils narrowing to slits as she dashed out of the brush tackling the young man to the ground breaking his concentration, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY MOTHER FROM ME!" Luna threatened as she pressed her dagger into the young man's neck, only for his Warframe to step into action and for a storm of silver shafted arrows to stab into his body dropping him like a bag of stones, Luna swiftly turned her attention back to the young man and quickly thrust the tip of her dagger into his neck with a feral sounding snarl.

Luna quickly realized she had been straddling the young man and quickly got to her feet, a light blush burning on her cheeks as she looked away only to hear Ivara's firm tone of voice address her, "Stay where you are and keep looking that way." She said firmly as she silently grabbed the medallion that hung from the tree and placed it around her own neck before producing another necklace that had a beautiful forest green gemstone at its center and pulled it up so that the gemstone rest between Luna's collar bones, "My sweet girl, keep this with you to remember your teacher, to remember your Mother." Ivara said as she backed away with a warm smile from beneath her helmet, "Luna, look at yourself in the mirror pool, you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and you have reached that age, it is time you took a mate for yourself." She said as Luna turned to face her, "A mate but Mom... There are no men in the Grove..." Luna said slowly as realization began to dawn on her she winced at the pain that took root in her heart, she didnt want to accept it but she knew she was going to have to leave the Grove.

Luna walked to her space in the grove that she had been given by Ivara and laid back on the soft patch of moss she often slept on and thought on the days events, particularly the young man who's life she put to an end not ten minutes prior she looked down at her hands stained crimson and quickly found herself rushing for a secluded freshwater pool that Ivara showed her to when she was much younger, arriving, she found the water was pleasantly warmed by a stream of overhead sunlight that filtered into t secluded space as Luna disrobed and took care to place her garments away from the water as she waded in and began to wash the blood from her person.

Some thirty minutes later saw Luna's entire body cleaned head to toe as she walked from the pool, her forest green eyes luminous as they were seemed to glow in the low light of the cave and quickly toweled off and redressed herself.

Having returned to her living space she settled on the soft moss bed and continued to think on the young man who's life she had ended, he had certainly been attractive in his looks and Luna had felt him beneath her when she tackled him as she didnt wear undergarments to cover herself merely a loincloth to hide her maidenhood from prying eyes, the thoughts running rampant in her teenaged mind she quickly brushed her loincloth aside as her fingers found her lower lips and began to rub them while she used her thumb to tease her clitoris making a low moan and a gasp escape her lips, she had started to push one of her fingers into her entrance when she stopped remembering something Ivara told her once, _"You musn't do that my sweet you need to preserve yourself for your future mate, one day you will understand."_ With the flashback coming to a close, Luna stopped and returned her efforts to her outer lips merely teasing her entrance while she continued to stimulate her clitoris drawing a thin trail of drool to seep from the corner of her mouth as she felt her insides begin to twist and her imminent orgasm got ever closer before she thrust her hand tightly over her mouth as she let out a muffled cry of ecstacy and her nectar gushed from her flower, her lower lips quivering from the afterglow.

As her breathing returned to normal, Luna wiped herself down before she let out a yawn and curled up on her bed as she quickly fell into a fitful sleep plagued by lustful dreams.

The next day was spent packing her belongings as she prepared for her leave from the Grove taking only the essentials, her bow, arrows, dagger, some basic provisions to keep herself clean, and lastly, food and drink, with everything gathered she affixed the necklace Ivara had given her to its place around her neck as she gave Ivara one final hug before she left the grove and when she would return, no one knew for sure.

Within two weeks of leaving the Silver Grove behind Flora found a cruel and unforgiving world awaited her as she watched men in armor she had never seen before patrolling near the hidden entrance to the Grove, Luna paid it no mind and instead focused on the overturned transport that was decorated with gold filigree on its alabaster white walls, Luna nimbly jumped branch to branch until she had reached the ground she ducked inside to find a white furred beast with a gilded collar around her neck she appeared to be in pain and Luna soon realized why when she looked to see the Mother to be's stillborn pups.

Luna placed a tentative hand on the Mother's abdomen and felt one more life twitch within her as the Mother let out a low warble of pain as she pushed her last child from her depths, her breathing was shallow and labored and Luna knew she was at best a few minutes away from death, the Mother took one final effort to nip the placenta with her teeth to free the pup held within, after giving it several firm licks the pup sprang to life whining as the Mother pushed the only survivor of her litter to Luna who took it with a firm nod, with a single blink and a thankful look in her golden eyes, the Mother laid her head down and took one final breath as her eyes closed never to open again.

Two years passed after Luna adopted what Ivara later told her was a Huraas Kubrow pup and that it was not likely to survive without milk and so Luna took an herbal supplement made by Ivara to fool her body into thinking she was pregnant to produce milk to feed the young pup, once old enough, Luna was quick to train him to move quickly and quietly through the brush as she moved through the trees stalking prey for the two of them, Ares as she had named him would chase and corner their prey and Luna would finish it with an arrow to the heart.

One day during the Summer months however, Luna had been unable to find Ares and despite her calls he never came to her as he usually did, it was several hours later spent searching that she found him but what she saw made her freeze in her tracks, Ares was grinding himself on a patch of soft moss that had been moistened by rainfall the previous day his breaths came as ragged pants and his knot swelled as he let out a low whine as spurts of thick white cum erupted from his member, and as she watched, Luna had become aroused as she felt a knowing wetness between her legs as she imagined how it woukd feel for the both of them, alas it could not be as she turned to leave Ares heard a twig snap under her foot and turned to see her his tail wagging he padded up to her as she leaned against a tree.

She looked down with a curious expression on her face as she saw Ares sniffing around as if he was trying to find something, she let out a gasp when his snout pressed firmly between her legs and he inhaled her scent, "Ah! Ares no! Don't... Sniff Mmmh... Don't sniff me there..." Luna said as a deep blush burned on her cheeks, it grew a shade deeper when she saw Ares' admittedly impressive member slide out of its sheathe, She thought back to what Ivara had said to her, _"You're at that age now Luna, it is time for you to take a mate."_ With her decision made, Luna crouched down to one knee and bid Ares to lie on his back, the matured Kubrow did as he was bid and Luna gently grasped his member in her hand and began to gently stroke it making Ares let out light pants and pleasured whines.

Luna herself was becoming more aroused by the minute as she continued to stroke Ares' cock when she decided to be more bold as she undid the knots that held her loincloth tight around her waist she let it drop to te ground as she got down on her hands and knees with her legs parted slightly.

Seeing this Ares rolled back over and padded up to her sniffing her maidenhood he began to lick her making her moan out as he lapped up her arousal until he suddenly leapt up, his paws resting on her shoulders making her gasp as she felt the blunt tip of his member prodding her entrance before he slipped into her folds, he stopped abruptly when he felt her hymen, Luna looked at him out of the corner of her eyes with a nervous expression on her face before Ares started to lick her cheek affectionately making Flora giggle before he pulled back slightly and thrust forward hilting himself inside of her depths and ripping through her hymen as he went.

Luna let out a cry of pain as thin streaks of crimson trailed down her thighs and along Ares' member as he began to gently thrust into her depths making her wince with the initial pain that soon began to hurt less and feel more pleasurable as Ares continued to mate with her, before long, Luna was able to feel something pressing against her lower lips and when she looked down she let out a gasp, Ares' knot had partially inflated to maybe one third of its full size, either way it wouldn't be pleasant if he decided to push that into her she thought to herself, Ares' breathing was getting heavier and his thrusting was getting more erratic as he was pounding her without mercy before he thrust a final time and pushed his three inch knot into her depths making her bleed a little more as her entrance and depths stretched to accommodate the knot which quickly inflated to its full size locking the Kubrow inside of her at the same time her insides clamped down on him as she fell hard into an orgasm letting out a blissful cry of ecstasy as Ares pumped spurt after spurt of his seed into her womb filling her to the brim and then som as what her womb could not hold simply flooded her vaginal canal and there it would stay until his knot deflated as he hopped down and rest with his rear against hers as he continued to endlessly cum inside of her.

After what felt like hours Luna looked down to see her abdomen had somewhat expanded from the volume of seed Ares had emptied into her and with a sigh she felt his knot begin to deflate and with nothing to hold it back the seed inside of her gushed out of her and spilled onto the ground leaving Luna a panting, moaning mess of a woman, coming down from her afterglow, Luna gasped as she felt Ares' tongue lapping at her womanhood cleaning her off, when he had finished Luna rolled over onto her side and Ares took his place next to her curling up next to her as both laid down to sleep under the light of the Orokin Moon.


	4. IV : Bakan

**This Request Chapter goes out to ProtoExcalibur[XB1] on Discord, I hope you Enjoy!**

Bakan and his Nova Prime whom he affectionately refers to as Prima were currently exploring a Grineer Settlement amid the ruins of Syrtis his Apahrex in hand, he pulled back the bolt partially to make sure there was a round in the chamber, he had discovered the blueprint for the weapon while on an excavation run on some godless Corpus facility on Jupiter and spent many months gathering the needed resources from various planets and locations within the Origin System.

Walking through a door, both were met with a garrison force of at least thirty soldiers a mix of Berserkers, Lancers, Hellions and two Heavy Gunners walking with Lieutenant Lech Kril, his assassination target, with a wicked smirk, Bakan wasted no time firing the sixty-four round vertical stack drum into the crowd of soldiers, the detron tipped bullets exploding on contact whether they hit a target or not.

Once the smoke cleared all that remained were corpses blasted apart at various areas and an unhealthy coating of blood and viscera painting the room in a sanguine canvas of red and black as he walked forward slamming his last drum of ammo into the magwell before racking the bolt, "That thing needs a fucking nerf its way too OP." Prima said jokingly as she walked next to him, her Akstiletto Prime drawn and ready as she was currently spent on ammo for her Corinth, "You just dont like it when I get more kills than you." Bakan replied back as she glared at him from under her helmet, her face puffed up in an unseen but incredibly cute pout.

Ahead of them, Kril called forth his last soldier deployed with him as his Gunner escorts had sacrificed their lives to ensure he escaped the carnage the Tenno had unleashed in the previous room as a lithe female figure with a tattered, hooded leather cloak dropped from the canyon wall above him and landed in a crouch on one of her knees, her armor light but durable doing nothing to make her appearance any less appealing to the lieutenant, "Make sure you return from this fight Dax, I'd very much like to have you tonight in my quarters." Kril said with a sadistic smirk under his helmet as he walked ahead to face the Tenno rat on his own ground, "What self respecting woman would ever take a pig like you inside of her?" The Dax grumbled when the lieutenant was out of hearing range as she walked over next to the door leading into the canyon passage and waited for the Operator and Warframe duo to enter.

The door opened and she ducked into the crevice beside the door, "That's strange, the scanner says theres 2/78 still remaining... A bug?" Prima asked in confusion as she followed Bakan only for her to dive into his back pushing him down, "Prima! What the hell are you doi-!?" Bakan yelled only to stop as a long segmented club-like blade sailed through the air across where his shoulder would have been only for the blade to retract with an audible clang as a figure in a hooded cloak approached them, blade in hand, her nearly white platinum irises glowing from beneath her hood as she swung the weappn again as it loosley whirled around behind her as she let out a hard yell and swung the weapon at the two with both rolling opposite the other as the blade crashed into the ground where they lay, "Fuck this!" Bakan yelled as he picked Prima up bridal style making her let out a quiet gasp as a deep crimson blush tinged her cheeks underneath her helmet, "It seems that the tables have turned since the reservoir on Lua... If I recall correctly it was I who carried you to safety." She said with an unseen smile as the two ran through the maze of corridors the Settlement presented in a bid to escspe this foe who had such a familiar aura that Prima couldn't place it.

The Sun set on Mars as the two found Grineer scrap used to furnish their as Prima put it incredibly ugly but undeniably effective guns and started up a small campfire as any night on Mars was going to be bitterly cold though Prima herself didnt require the heat of the fire to stay alive she none the less took advantage of it, For Bakan however, it was a very different story as he could easily perish in the cold without the fire, but if it came to it, Prima had already planned ahead for that, "I can't place it Bakan... Her aura felt so familiar." She trailed off as Bakan nodded, "Think back... We've both seen that kind of cloak..." He said with a bitter expression on his face, "Teshin." He said firmly, "She's a Dax like him." He finished.

Without warning Bakan dashed forward intercepting a blow from the Female Dax's weapon letting out a pained grunt as the serrated teeth of the segmented blade ripped a horrifying gash into his arm, "BAKAN!" Prima cried out as the force behind the attack was sufficient to carry him off of his feet as he was flung into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious, Prima spared him a short glance before focusing on the Dax in front of her as under her helmet, her face was set in a malevolent glare, "You will pay for this..." She said icily, "You will pay..." She said once more, "You're going to pay." She said again unnerving her opponent even more, "YOU'LL PAY!" She yelled out as an orb of antimatter formed in her right hand as she threw it at her enemy who had rolled to the side to dodge it before she rushed the Dax who had little time to react as her weapon had yet to retract all the way leaving her with little choice but to drop it and resort to the old ways as she drew a Nikana from a scabbard under her cloak and Prima responded by drawing out what appeared to be an elegantly shaped dagger that with a flick of her wrist became several, "A Gunsen, those are rare." The Dax said with a nod of approval as she attempted an overhead diagonal slash that was effortlessly parried by Prima's superior strength who was advancing slowly but purposefully upon the Dax intent on her demise for daring to harm her Operator.

Panic welled in the Dax's eyes as she found her back against the canyon wall as she attempted a feral left swipe that was deflected by an offhand swing of Prima's Gunsen before she collapsed the fan back into a dagger and stabbed the Dax in the stomach before she violently ripped the blade free and stabbed her again in the center of her chest before removing the blade and placing its tip at her throat, "Any last words?" Prima asked coldly as her unseen eyes locked with the platinum white of the Dax's, "Teshin... Forgive me." She said as she closed her eyes in resignation of her imminent death as the blade stabbed into her throat causing her eyes to shoot open as blood spewed from her mouth and she slumped down the wall as Prima ripped her folded Gunsen free of the Dax's throat and took her emblem to give to Teshin that he may add her to his Memorial for the fallen.

Her attention snapped over to Bakan's unconscious form, "Please don't be dead... Please don't be dead... Please don't be dead!" She muttered as she ran to his side gently resting her fingers on his neck he had a pulse causing her to heave a sigh of relief as she kindled the fire with more wooden scrap and rest his head on her lap and waited for him to come to.

Prima slowly ran her fingers through Bakan's hair gently stroking his head humming softly it was a song that she had no memory of but strangely knew every note intimately looking down with an unseen smile as he began to stir, his wound having healed almost instantly while he slept with little more than a puckered scar showing he was ever injured he looked up at her in confusion when he noticed her shoulders were shaking, "Stupid... Why did you do that?" Prima asked trying her best not to make it obvious that she was crying under her helmet as he sat up and pressed his forehead to her helmet, "Please don't cry..." He said as she started to calm down, "What kind of person would I be if I let the one I love get hurt?" He said as Prima stopped to do a double take, "The one you love... Bakan what are you trying to say here?" Prima asked as he stealthily reached around behind her head to hit the release catch on her helmet as it slid open on its various seams revealing an angelic face and like all Prime Warframes golden yellow eyes framed by platinum blonde hair as Bakan leaned in and captured her in a passionate kiss, "What do you think I'm trying to say?" Bakan asked when he broke away from her a deep blush burning on her cheeks as she looked to her left unable to meet his eyes, "For so long now I've kept my feelings bottled up only ever letting them out long enough to tease you because I thought you would pair up with another Operator rather than be attracted to someone like me..." Prima said as she continued to stare into the fire with a half hearted smile on her face, "But now I know for certain I don't have to bottle up my feelings and emotions anymore," Prima said as tears once again started to stream from her eyes and she kissed him back, "I can finally say it Bakan..." She said after breaking from the kiss, "I love you." She said as the two continued to let their true feelings out.

Some time later saw the two walking hand in hand through the barracks of the Settlement as they found a room with an emblem design on its door matching the one that belonged to the female Dax it slid open on its track as they approached the door revealing a comfortable bed inside and little more than that save for a few books which surprised the two as physical books were incredibly rare, this was beside the point as Prima laid back on the bed waiting For Bakan to join her, she didnt have long to wait as Bakan began to discard various articles of his clothing starting with his Red Veil fabricated great coat styled in a mix of their standard gothic fare and the Kantus Priests from Gears of War 2, an absolutely ancient game from a generation long passed but no less entertaining today as it surely was back then especially when the game is uploaded to the Simulacrum in Simaris' hall within the Relay, though that was beside the point as he hung the jacket on a nearby coat rack that rest by the door, next came the black sleeveless kevlar threaded tank top he wore to cover his body hiding the countless scars he attained during the Old War, it was quickly tossed to the floor as he climbed into bed with her, his pants unbuttoned but still around his waist as he engaged Prima in a kiss that she unconsciously moaned into, a blush burning on her cheeks, "Bakan... That's enough fooling around... Please." Prima said as He nodded and shrugged out of his pants, taking his boxers with them as he moved over top of her and the seam in her armor between her legs split open revealing her maidenhood glistening with desire.

Bakan was nervous to say the least, he was still a virgin after all he would bet good money that Prima had more experience and couldn't possibly be satisfied by an amateur like him that was at least until she spoke up, "Bakan... Its my first time be gentle please..." She said as she looked at his eight inch member hovering just outside her entrance, with a nod, he slowly pushed forward parting her lips and sliding into her depths until he encountered a blockage, her hymen, "You're sure you want me to be your first Prima?" Bakan asked as she nodded, "Yes, there's no one in this star system I'd rather give my virginity to than you, my Operator." She said with a genuine loving smile and with a nod she spoke, "Go ahead Bakan, take me." She said warmly as the young man nodded and pulled back an inch before he pushed forward ripping through her hymen and hilting himself within her folds.

Prima let out a strangled cry of pain as thin lines of crimson trailed down her thighs and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, **"Hnnnn! It... It hurts!"** She choked out through her pain, "I know and I'm sorry Prima..." Bakan said as he pressed his forehead to her own in a loving gesture of affection, Bakan stared into Prima's golden yellow eyes with warmth as he leaned down to kiss her again, his member moving ever so slightly within her causing her small spikes of pain as her body protested the action.

Some three minutes passed as the pain faded, "Bakan its okay, it doesn't hurt anymore so you can move now." Proma said lovingly as she craned her neck up to kiss him while he started to thrust inside of her.

Prima's insides were absolute bliss for the young Operator, how her natural lubrication allowed him to glide in and out without resistance and how tightly her walls hugged him as he continued to push and pull himself into and out of her depths it was taking everything he had not to cum right then and there and so to ward off his orgasm he began to think of other things irrelevant to the fiery dance of passion he was currently engaged in as he thought about the broadcast of the last match in Nef Anyo's bullshit rigged Index Deathmatches then to the more honorable Warframe against Warframe combat of the Conclave anything to ensure that Prima's first time having sex was an enjoyable one.

Some fifteen minutes passed as Bakan gradually picked up his pace as Prima asked it of him, **"Ah!~ B-Bakan... G-Gonna cum!"** Prima cried out as her walls were contracting on their own and the pleasure he felt from the sensation on his glans was almost painful as he picked up his pace of his own accord, "Ah!~ Hah!~ Cumming... Cumming... Cumming... **I'M CUMMING!** " She cried out as her walls clamped down on him like a vice and with a throaty groan, Bakan hit his limit and pumped rope after rope of his seed into Prima's womb filling her to the brim.

The two were panting and sweating quite a bit as sheens of sweat coated them both as the two came down from their pleasured highs in unison barely conscious, Bakan let out a groan and collapsed into Prima's chest lightly snoring despite that he was buried inside of her she couldn't help but smile at how childlike he could be when the two were alone, truely alone, no Lotus, no Ordis, nothing but them alone and soon Prima closed her eyes sighing contentedly as she willed her helmet to close back up as the two fell asleep in each other's comforting embrace, Kril's assassination could wait.


	5. V : Alivia

**This Request Chapter goes to Fanfiction User Livco319, I hope you enjoy!**

In the Orokin citadel on Lua several levels beneath the surface and behind several sets of locked doors a cryopod began to spark and malfunction as its petal like doors opened up and the young girl within awoke with a start drawing in a lung full of air the girl started to look around frantically as she didn't recognize her surroundings moments later she was surrounded by men in white robes with gold filigree decorating their surfaces, "Who are you people where am- Get off! of me leave me alo- no!" Alivia tried to cry out as she struggled with her apparent captors, "What the bloody hell is going on!?" A much louder and very much angry sounding voice echoed in the room, the crowd of men cleared to allow the owner of the voice a man in beautiful white robes that were decorated with polished golden regalia stepped in front of her cryopod and leveled his golden eyed gaze upon her, "Why is she awake?" He asked calmly awaiting an answer and he grit his teeth in anger when no one spoke, **"WHY IS SHE AWAKE!?"** He yelled this time, "W-We dont yet know Lord Ballas! We were currently l-looking into it when you arrived." Spoke one of the men that had been upon her moments earlier.

Ballas merely waved him off, "It matters not, just put her in another pod..." He said as he turned and left, moments later, Alivia found herself hoisted from the cryopod and ushered forward. About fifteen feet behind Ballas if she had to guess, without warning the ground shook throwing everyone off balance, seeing her chance, Alivia bolted down the corridors away from the Orokins who she now knew were most definitely not the kind and caring Lords and Ladies she was taught in school to believe them to be.

After god only knew how long spent running as fast as her bare feet would carry her on the smooth metallic floor, Alivia stopped in front of a reinforced glass pane and began to cry at the sight before her, she wasn't even on the Earth anymore! Though this was beside the point as a large red mass was hovering near the window it drifted a little and within moments was hovering in front of her its many small optic sensors emitting harsh yellow light before a being clad in white and gold crashed into it knocking it away from the glass pane before a massive blast of light forced her to look away for a moment until the light died down as a myriad of different colors and lights filled her vision as the two beings dueled in open space before a final discharge of what she now knew was electricity blasted the red thing apart, hearing approaching footsteps, Alivia quickly ducked and hid in a room that was to her back but cursed as the warrior in white and gold entered moments later followed by Ballas and his entourage all cheering the name "Volt Prime" as they bathed him in saviors silk and offered him trinkets and baubles even the choice of several beautiful Orokin women he could bed if he wished it the celebration seemed to be unending.

When all was said and done Volt Prime let out a low sigh and shrugged off his Odanata Prime and sat down on the bench in the room letting the saviors silk they had adorned him with fall off of his shoulders Alivia remained in hiding but occasionally peeked out to see if the warrior was still there when she felt it was safe she came out of her spot unaware that the Warframe, Volt Prime, knew she had been there from the moment he sat down, she sat next to him causing him to look down at her as tears streamed from her eyes, she wanted to go home, she wanted her mother, but more than that, she wanted a friend she gasped when Volt reached down to wipe away her tears, the gentle discharge of electricity constantly emanating from his body tickled her making her giggle a little as she looked up at the Warframe with a smile on her face as both knew their hearts were racing at the same pace.

Alivia and Volt Prime spent several hours alone talking to one another, well, Alivia talked anyway, and Volt listened she got a little unnerved when she saw his fist clench at the mention of her Father being a drunk but continued anyway, their enjoyment was cut short when two guards walked into the room and froze at the sight before them before one left to retrieve Ballas while the other called for backup in case the Warframe got temperamental with them.

Some fifteen minutes later saw an absolutely Livid Ballas approched her through the doorway, "Have you even the slightest idea how much of my time you have wasted today you little brat?" Ballas asked as he revealed his impossibly long right arm that reached around for the sword he wore at his side and raised it high into the air, "To the Void with you, child." Ballas said coldly as he prepared to bring the weapon down on her but stopped when a lightning bolt struck the tile floor between him and Alivia as Volt Prime stood up amd let out a loud roar that carried a real threat with it, one that Ballas stood back from as he was wise enough to know this warframe would go to war with the empire for that girl behind him, "Hmmph, so be it. Take her back to her pod and make damned sure it stays sealed this time, after all her entire family has already been silenced and erased, she would have nothing to go back to even if she did escape back to the earth." Ballas said as Alivia and Volt were forcibly separated with the Warframe fighting against a wall of hands after an energy disruptor was placed around his neck, and as her world faded to black she could swear she heard him actually speak.

Some three years passed as Alivia's pod malfunctioned once again and in order to preserve her life began the automated waking procedure, and with a gasp Alivia awoke once again finding her sixteen year old self in unfamiliar surroundings but soon relaxed as a hand rest on her shoulder giving off a gentle static charge, looking to her left, she smiled as the Volt Prime from three years ago was once again by her side she had felt a strange sense of loyalty from him but didnt pay it any mind after all she had spent hours with him that day unknowingly forging a bond no amount of time apart could break as she leaned over the edge of her cryopod and hugged him tight to make sure he was really there, she didnt show it but her heart soared with happiness when he returned the hug, "I thought I was never going to see you again!" She said as tears ran from her eyes only to be wiped away by the Warframe, his touch as always, gave off a gentle static charge that she felt safe in the presence of, after being helped out of the pod, the two set off down the corridors that stretched out before them, the two later found a directory telling them they were abord the Zariman Ten Zero, looking at the schematics Alivia pointed to the Recreational Wing and with a nod the Warframe led her on taking her hand in his own her blush having gone unnoticed the whole time they walked.

After a slow thirty minutes spent walking, hiding from patrols, and walking some more the two reached the Recreational Wing which was deceptively large compared to the ship directory color partition to mark it, "Whoa... This place is Huge!" Alivia said excitedly as she started towards an obstacle course, "Bet I can beat you." She said as the Warframe made what sounded like a snort in response, _"You're on."_ He thought to himself as he walked in with her and took a starting position.

It took Alivia only forty-nine attempts to beat him.

Satisfied by her miniscule victory, puzzled as Volt Prime was, he allowed her to have her moment of happiness as they started back towards the bay where her pod was located only for a hand to grab Alivia by her shoulder wrenching her away from Volt Prime, needless to say the offending guard soon had his head slammed into the wall and held there by a more than livid Volt Prime only for another disruptor to be placed around his neck draining his strength and allowing Alivia to be dragged away to a new area of the ship that Volt would have a much harder time locating, "I understand not your connection to that girl Volt Prime, but I'll not have you two disrupting the system I have in place for Warframe to Operator distribution... Either way you'll never see her again as we have a new pod ready." Ballas said as he grabbed Volt Prime by the back of his head and violently slammed his head into a wall knocking the weakened Warframe into unconsciousness.

The next time Alivia woke it was not through a malfunctioning cryopod but rather a timed clock set in place by Ballas after he had fled the Zariman before it had been swallowed by the void, with a groan she got up from the cryopod which closed once she left its confines, "Something isn't right..." The now nineteen year old Alivia murmured under her breath as she started to walk the corridors of the Zariman, she followed directory signs towards the bridge where she could get more information.

Only to find any and all paths to the bridge had been sealed and locked with Orokin ciphers, Alivia cursed under her breath and punched the steel bulkhead leading to the bridge with enough force to dent it.

Turning around to go back the way she came she stopped in a t-junction, deciding to go left rather than forward she soon found one of the older crewmen that chose to stay and go down with the ship rather than be called cowards for fleeing with Ballas with a resigned smile he looked at Alivia and nodded to her, "Beautiful isnt it? The rapture of the void..." He said as he stared out into the inky blackness of the void, "I suppose... Yeah it is in a weird sort of way." Alivia said as she nodded to the older man and walked away, "Something's watching us out there kiddo." he said ominously though she paid it no mind as she walked toward the Recreational Wing.

Alivia arrived, looking for the one thing that wasnt there, Volt Prime, she sat down leaning against the farthest wall sitting in the shadows with her legs curled up and her arms folded over them as silent sobs racked her form.

She had cried for several hours and refused to leave where she sat only ever doing so to get ration packs when the crew offered them only to return to her spot, today however had been a very different story as she found a young girl hiding where she normally sat, Alivia noted she was trembling and dropped her ration in shock when she saw the state the girl was in, she couldn't have been much older than Alivia herself, her clothing, consisting of a white sundress with gilded accents on its hem and trimming and black thigh high stockings were ripped and torn in various places her B cup breasts were exposed and it was clear to Alivia that the poor thing had been raped when she noticed the blood stains on her dress about where her entrance would have been "Hey... Are you okay?" Alivia asked as she came to sit next to the girl sniffled and leaned into Alivia's shoulder and passed out.

Three months passed and it only seemed to get worse more and more girls were being attacked and violated some had been unable to live with the shame and killed themselves others grew stronger for it and endeavored never to have such a thing happen to them again, Alivia had been walking back with her allotted three ration packs for the day she made a habit of eating one and stashing the other two for when she really needed them all in all she had about thirty ration packs stashed in her hiding place it was as she continued this happy line of thought that a man came round the far corner of the corridor she was walking through his eyes locked onto her instantly and he let out a loud feral sounding howl that was met with others in response as he started to move towards her with haste, realizing what was going on, Alivia ran for her life but these men, these Hunters knew the ship better than her and she was soon intercepted by one of the others that had howled back he held her down by her neck ignoring or rather not feeling the hard punches Alivia was hitting him with as he settled between her legs and produced a knife, with a sadistic smile he slid the blade along the skin tight suit she had been fitted into that seemed to grow with her.

The bastard cut a split in her suit down the middle from her collar bones to her crotch and parted the suit exposing her bare form underneath, she noted the man's eyes were solid milky white and glowed in the low light as the other two Hunters soon found her and were soon upon her.

One gave her a long rough lick from her collar bones up the side of her neck and cheek while the other roughly fondled her breasts, she glared defiantly at her attackers, they might take her but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt the tip of the apparent Aplha Hunter's cock pressing at her entrance with a look of sadistic glee on his face, _"No... NO! I DON'T WANT THIS LET ME GO DAMMIT!"_ She thought to herself as she felt his tip slip inside of her and stop when he felt her hymen, "Heh. Another virgin I cant believe my luck!" He said cockily as he started to pull back, at this moment Alivia decided two things, the first, this was **NOT** happening to her, and the second, these bastards weren't going to do this to another girl just because she could fight them off, and with that she opened her eyes, now glowing like theirs but holding an unnatural crimson red coloration as she reached up with her free hand and hit the Alpha Hunter with a palm strike to the chest and blasted his entire back out splattering the wall behind him with blood, bone fragments, and viscera as his dead body slumped down and off of her, she took advantage of the others momentary distraction and did the same to the other two.

She grabbed the Alpha Hunter's knife and the sheath for it and magnetized it to her lower back and focused her newfound power on her fingertip and ran it along the split in her suit as the material seemed to repair itself when this energy was introduced to it.

Two years passed as Alivia who had stopped aging at twenty had become the Hunter, and the monsters that the crew had become, her prey, the other children aboard the Zariman had also developed powers like Alivia, among them a ninteen year old raven haired girl with silver eyes named Flora, and her best friend, an eighteen year old girl named Kyra, she had snow white and pale lilac eyes and both were skilled fighters who had beaten back the Hunters many times, long before any of this madness had started.

But one day it ended like waking from a bad dream, the Zariman had drifted out of the Void and was recovered by the Orokin empire when its transponder suddenly appeared on their radars, inside the derelict, they found the children but no adults save for those few who grew into adults in their time adrift.

The Empire feared their power and sought to cleanse them in the jade light but another stood in their defense, an Orokin woman named Margulis she didnt see monsters like the others did, but children in need of healing, she taught them to harness and redirect their powers and was ultimately killed for doing what she believed to be right.

Alivia had been walking one of the corridors when she saw Ballas their eyes met and hers immediately started to burn crimson but stopped when he turned to look toward the council chamber of the seven, she saw not the proud Orokin man who had put her through hell for his own ambition but an ugly, broken thing trying to find a reason to keep going as jade light flashed from the council chamber and he fell to his knees with a grief stricken expression upon his face, and for the first time since meeting him when she was thirteen she felt pity for him and walked away so that he could grieve for his love now lost.

A month had passed since Margulis' execution and in her memory Ballas took over the upkeep and care of the Zariman children furthering their ability of transference to control the Warframes and Ballas was growing frustrated, he had a roster of male operators he had hoped could forge a bond with a certain Primed Warframe but it was to no avail Volt Prime did not kill those that tried to form a transference link with him but he did make damn sure they would think twice before ever approaching him again, Ballas knew who Volt Prime wanted and with a sigh of resignation he gave in, "Throw Alivia in there with it next, I want to see what happens." Ballas spoke to one of his handlers who assisted him with the project.

Alivia was led blindfolded to a chamber and left there as the magnetic restraints that bound her hands to her sides were deactivated the she dared not remove the blindfold as she figured Ballas had some kind of sick torture planned for her and she did not want to see it coming, she let out a gasp as a hand caressed her cheek and she felt all too familiar gentle static tickle her skin.

Tentatively she reached up to remove the blindfold and when she saw him her hazel eyes burned crimson as emotions she had not felt in years rushed to the surface of her heart as she buried her head in Volt Prime's chest and started to cry and it was no surprise that Volt Prime comforted her, gently stroking her head with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other.

Ballas saw this and knew he was witnessing more than a strong bond he was witnessing what once he had with Margulis and it gave life to a seething hatred in his heart that he allowed to fester within him, hatred not for Alivia and Volt Prime, no not them... This festering hatred was for the seven who destroyed the one he loved simply because she had the strength to stand up and tell them no.

Five years passed and the war with the Sentients was brought to a close, the Warframes and their Tenno partners stood in the grand stadium of the Terminus, the Tenno bathed in saviors silk with ceremonial Skiajati at their sides and the Warframes decorated with Orokin Regalia and Syandana that dictated high stature among the people, Volt prime carried the monstrous Orokin Greatsword, Dabilahro, and in his thigh holsters a pair of Lex Prime pistols in longslide configuration with recoil compensators affixed to the muzzles of the pistols.

Alivia looked at Volt Prime and the two nodded in sync as the heavy beats of Ceremonial Naga Drums started to sound off, Alivia, Flora, Kyra, and the others who fought alongside their Warframes tensed their muscles in preparation as the eigth beat sounded off, and upon the ninth, Alivia and Flora were the first to draw their Skiajati and the first to taste Orokin blood as it splattered hot on their faces as the stadium filled with terrified screams and soon became drowned in Orokin blood as the Empire was forever silenced as Volt struck the tenth beat upon the drums himself.

That had been more than one hundred years ago now by Alivia's reckoning but every year on this day, the day she took part in the death of the Orokin Empire she made a point to visit a place only the Tenno knew how to find well, Ballas too but what were the chances he'd go there it was _her_ grave yes, but he renounced everything to do with the Empire, it was why her hand and the hands of the others were stayed that day when they finally found him in the Terminus wishing only to be with her if he was to die, "Tempest, Its time." She said firmly and her Warframe nodded, "Saya, you know where to go." She said with a lighter tone, "Of course Lady Alivia." Her Series 2 Cephalon replied as her manifested form had been self modeled after Alivia herself albeit with some small adjustments that she made to differentiate herself her chosen energy color had been various shades and hues of red.

Alivia arrived after eighteen minutes of flight and immediately went about getting to the overgrown Orokin Garden where _her_ grave was located of course the bones of the empire filled a chasm she had to walk across she grimmaced at what burrowed under those bones as she saw an Orokin Maw leap out of the boneyard and dive back in, "Here we go again." Alivia said with a groan of sheer annoyance.

With a deep breath, Alivia started to Voidwalk when she stepped upon the bones she instantly became known and backfliped to safety as a Maw rose up where she stood not ten seconds ago, "A suppression field, someone wants me to do this as a Human rather than a Tenno... Okay then, I'm game." Alivia said as she picked up a few heavy stones and tossed one of them drawing the Maw away from her when it moved away to investigate she moved for the nearest platform, the Maws were not sentient but god damn were they smart when they wanted to be as Alivia soon found out when she tried to trick the Maw a second time only to find it stayed right where it was, Alivia cursed under her breath and ran for the nearest platform with the Maw hot on her heels and she had nearly made it.

Nearly.

But she was slow getting out of reach of the Maw as it rose from the bones of the dead and grasped her foot in its pincer and snapped her ankle like a twig forcing a loud scream from her lungs before releasing her as she was now on the other side of the field of bones, she got up slowly hobbling on her broken ankle she stood at the entrance to the Orokin Garden.

Walking became a whole new effort for her as she tried not to trip on any roots or fall into the obvious snares of Orokin Death Blossoms which would turn her into a seedbed if one caught her, she remembered an incident with a female Tenno who was working in the gardens with other staff, she had strayed to close to a Blossom despite constant warning from the others to "stay away from the Blossoms... The big, red, flowers." Its tendrils were upon her instantly as a slimy, fleshy, opening in the center of the bloom opened up and she was dropped into it by the tendrils sinking into its eager gullet until it was up to her stomach when she felt sudden hot pain assault her as hundreds of roots began to burrow into her skin and flesh before a thick tendril slid between her legs the slime coating it dissolving her transference suit before it thrust upward into her maidenhood ripping through her hymen and punching through her cervix in one swift movement, tears welled in the girls eyes as the pain began to register and the tedril head inside her womb inflated and expelled seeds and pollen inside of her, and when they grew and matured she would birth the bulbs and they would be spread outward to colonize a space around the primary Blossom this would continue without end until the host either died of natural causes or was killed by another in an act of mercy.

Coming back to the present she found the withered Blossom that had captured the girl so long ago and her dessicated corpse still trapped in its dull brown bloom, Alivia let out a noise of disgust as She hobbled past it, with much effort she and Tempest both made it to the gravesite where Margulis was buried but Aliva knew that there was no corpse in the grave as the Jade Light had obliterated her, staked in the earth around here were hundreds of well preserved Skiajati blades used by the Dax but given to the Tenno to honor their victory over the sentients.

Alivia knew all too well which blade was hers as she walked up to it and ran her hand down the length of the handle before she stuck several insence into the pommel of her sword and lit them by applying void energy to her fingertip.

She was pulled from her honoring ritual when a fan tipped arrow struck Margulis' headstone next to where she was sitting, **"TENNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** The hoarse voice cried out as she turned to face the Stalker, she knew she was no match for him with her ankle broken like it was as Tempest moved to stand between Stalker and his prey.

Stalker moved first setting aside Dread he drew his Nikana, Anguish and charged at Tempest who stood motionless waiting for his chance and as Stalker came into range his hand flew to Dabilahro's handle accelerating his attack speed with his abilities, Stalker didn't even register Tempest reaching for his blade until it came sailing toward him in an overhead sweep that Stalker caught the full force of as Tempest spun on a heel dragging the one hundred pound Greatsword behind him he went in for a horizontal strike or rather... Several, he ended his attack with a lightning fast switch that caught Stalker off guard and viciously floored him moments after Tempest's Speed wore off.

Stalker vanished in a tuft of smoke, reappearing behind Tempest he drew Angish, slashing him deeply up the length of his spine, dropping him like a bag of stones as He shadow stepped over to Alivia and kicked her hard in her stomach carrying her across the field and within moments Stalker was standing over her ready to plunge Anguish into her chest but he stopped, looking over at the field of Skiajati staked into the earth he walked over to her blade bearing insence in the holder and ripped it from the ground, she was a traitor to the Empire and it seemed only fitting that gilded Orokin steel be her executioner as he brought down the blade to pierce her heart, a blur of movement came to rest between Stalker and her as the tip of the blade stopped against the pendant Tempest had given her almost fifty years ago, never once did she take it off, she opened her eyes and tears began to pool in them near instantly, Tempest lay over her having used his body to slow his attack while her pendant stopped it completely.

She looked at Tempest then to his chest where the blade had gone through him, "Stupid! Why!?" She asked aloud as Stalker backed away as this, her losing her closest friend would be punishment enough, in his eyes there was no need to kill the Tenno and with that, he vanished.

Tempest held eye contact with her through his helmet and for the first time in all theihr years together, he spoke, "I'm sorry..." He said as Alivia shook her head at him, "No dont be... I'm going to save you." She said as Tempest's helmet split open on its seams revealing fair skin, crimson eyes, and platinum blonde hair, and two scars on his cheek ran under his left eye as he leaned down and captured her in a kiss that she quickly returned, breaking away Tempest smiled at her, "You already have." He said as his eyes closed and he fell still against her, "Tempest?" She asked as he remained motionless, "Tempest!?" She asked frantically as she pulled the sword out of his back and rolled him over onto his back, "No... Nononononono! C'mon wake up..." She said as tears continue to well in her eyes, "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" She yelled pounding on his still chest, "Please Tempest... Don't go where I can't follow..." Alivia said as tears began to run from her eyes as she buried her head in his chest sobbing uncontrollably, she reached for one of his holstered Aklex Prime pistols and pressed the muzzle to her chin, she had no intention of living in a world where he wasn't with her, and as she started to slowly squeeze the trigger, Tempest's hand shot up and grabbed her hand, "Hey, no need for that now." He said as she stopped entirely, "I'm not going anywhere, not unless you send me away." He said as she let out a light sniffle and captured him in a bone crushing hug, "You asshole." She said as relieved tears cascade down her cheeks.

Tempest opted to carry Alivia back to the landing zone of the Orbiter and boarded, "Saya, take us into orbit." Tempest said as Alivia was currently sleeping soundly resting against his chest as he carried her to her quarters and laid her down in her bed.

He turned to leave but stopped when he felt her hand take his, "Please, stay with me tonight..." She asked and he nodded in acceptance, in all her years, Alivia had never taken anyone to her bed with her and was as such still very much a virgin, she believed none were worthy of having her, but now, she found someone, in all their years together Tempest had always been there for her taking bullets and blades and now nearly losing his life to save hers from Stalker, Alivia had made up her mind, she was going to reward Tempest for his loyalty.

With Saya having mended her ankle she had no issues moving around, and so she moved over top of Tempest and reached for his helmet release catch as it opened up she leaned in and kissed him with fiery passion as her eyes began to burn crimson and a blush started to burn on her cheeks, "Hey... Alivia... You okay?" Tempest asked as she never behaved this way so of course he thought something was amiss, I'm fine Tempest, I... I just wanted to thank you for saving me..." She said quickly as her blush deepened.

Several hours of quick kisses and sometimes slightly longer lockings of lips passed by as Tempest started to realize what was happening and started to kiss her back as he flipped her over so that he was resting over her, he grasped the zipper at the collar of her suit and pulled it down as the cool air of the Orbiter graced her nude body.

Shrugging out of her transference suit, Alivia's form was laid bare for Tempest to drink in as he leaned down to kiss her once more a current of gentle static traveling through her quickly arousing her with the pleasant sensation, her back arched violently when Tempest applied an electrical current to his fingers and pinched her nipples, "Hnnnnnn!~ hah... D-Do that again... Down here..." She said as she shrugged out of her panties that were absolutely soaked with her arousal as Tempest nodded and pinched her clitoris with a centle current of static that became a light pulse of electricity that made her cry out in ecstasy as her nectar gushed from between her legs following a powerful orgasm, "Nnnnnnnngh!~ H-Haaaa... Okay I think I'm ready to move forward..." She said as she parted her legs as a seam in the armor between Tempest's legs split open and the bulbous tip of his member emerged along with the rest of his tapered girth following, he pressed his tip to her entrance before looking into her eyes that burned crimson for the love she felt for him, "You're sure Alivia?" He asked as she nodded interlocking his left hand with with her right as she channeled a gentle current of void energy through him, "I'm sure. There is no one in this world I'd rather give my virginity to than you Tempest." She said as the two met halfway for a kiss as his tip parted her folds and slid inside drawing a light but honest moan from her, stopping at her hymen he looked into her eyes for ant sign of reluctance but found none, "Tempest... Its okay you won't hurt me... I know you too well for that." Alivia said with a warm smile.

With a nod, Tempest pulled back and thrust forward tearing through her hymen and hilting himself within her, "Nnnnh!~ I-It hurts... But I can take it Tempest." Alivia said with joyful tears picking in her eyes as Tempest started to pull back to withdraw but Alivia was having none of it as she closed her legs around his back, "Don't even try that Tempest, yes it hurts, but there's nowhere I'd rather be and nothing I'd rather be doing." Alivia said as he nodded and pushed back into her depths making her wince and bleed a little more as thin trails of crimson seeped from her womanhood and down her inner thighs.

Tempest rest still within her folds waiting for her pain to subside she rest a hand on his cheek and nodded, "Go ahead, I know you Tempest, you've wanted this for a long time now so why are you hesitating?" She asked as Tempest nodded and started to move within her drawing out pleasured moans and sighs as he took her on her bed.

Alivia continued to let out moan after moan as she felt Tempest's cock reaching all the way inside of her with every thrust and before long he began to pick up his pace bringing her that much more pleasure she began to moan louder and her walls began to involuntarily squeeze Tempest making him let out grunts of pleasure of his own.

Tempest picked up his pace yet again thrusting a bit harder than Alivia would have liked as she grit her teeth, "Agh! T-Tempest you're going too fast! Slow it down a bit please!" She asked but he didnt seem to comply, "S-Sorry Alivia... But y-your insides feel way too g-good... For me to stop at this point!" He grunted out as he continued with his rough pace and before Alivia knew it the discomfort was gone and only the pleasure remained as she laid back enjoying every second of the lustful dance she was taking part in, "Nnnnngh! Haaah!~ T-Tempest... G-Gonna cum soon!" She cried out as her walls continued to squeeze him, "Hrrk! M-Me too Alivia!" He grunted out as he picked up his pace going even faster than before as a crimson aura of electricity danced arpund both their bodies being connected as they were Alivia couldn't help but let out screams of ecstasy and finally, she had reached her limit, she could stand the pleasure no longer, "Nnnnhaaaaa!~ Cumming... Cumming... Cumming... **I'M CUMMING!~** " She cried out as her insides clamped down on Tempest's member like a vice as he let out an almost feral sounding roar as he let off a small discharge of electricity with every rope of his seed he shot into Alivia's womb making her orgasm again mere moments after her second.

As the two came down from their combined high, Tempest leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead making a deep crimson blush burn on Alivia's cheeks, "Hahh... That was amazing Tempest... T-Thank you." She said as her eyes still glowing crimson were locked onto his as she leaned up to kiss him back, breaking from the kiss, Alivia spoke four words Tempest never thought he would ever hear.

"I love you Tempest."


	6. VI : Bakan II

**This Request Chapter goes out to ProtoExcalibur[XB1], Hope you enjoy my dude!**

In an Orokin superforest hidden in an out of the way grotto, one will find a well maintained manor. Like many others gifted to retired Dax Soldiers who wish to spend their remaining years surrounded by peace, quiet, tranquillity, and of course, family.

Gabriel Reyes, a distinguished veteran of many battles past was currently seated at a table eating a meal prepared with much love by his Granddaughter, Rachel, she was seated across from her Grandfather next to her thirteen year old Brother, Raleh, "Rachel, thank you again for cooking such wonderful meals for this feeble old Dax." He said with a warm smile that the nineteen year old girl and star pupil of her Grandfather returned, "You are anything but feeble Gabriel Reyes." She replied firmly getting a cocked eyebrow from the old soul sitting across from her before both began to laugh mirthfully.

The laughter was cut short however, when Rachel doubled over onto the table and let out a groan, "I dont feel so good all of a sudden, sorry Grandpa! I need a bit of air!" She said as she took off grabbing her Grandfather's Galatine should she have need of it, she walked through the forested grotto unaware that the annual immunization she recieved a few days prior was laced with a cultured infestation that was slowly doing its work upon her.

Until the moment she entered the moonlit training grounds that her Grandfather started taking her to since she had been fifteen years old, her breathing became heavier and laboured, she felt her blood writhing under her skin as it hardened like steel before her eyes but remained pliant like the human flesh it used to be, **"What's... What's Happening to... Me!?"** She said, letting out a hoarse breath that got more laboured with each passing second as her transformation continued unaware she was being watched by horrified blue eyes.

It had been three hours, _"Rachel was never gone this long... Even when training with Grandpa Reyes..."_ Raleh had thought to himself, as he quietly got out of his bed so as not to wake his slumbering Grandfather who was more alert than anyone in his sleep, with Rachel being second to him in that respect, he grabbed a flare lamp and his fourteen inch combat knife given to him by his Grandfather for his twelfth birthday and set off to look for her locking the door to the house behind him with his key.

Raleh followed a trail of black sludge that had hardened like steel but was soft like flesh to his leather gloved touch, **"What... The hell?"** He wondered aloud as he continued to follow the presented trail, it lead to the training grounds where he found a terrifying sight awaiting him, "R-Rachel? N-No... Gotta... Gotta get back and warn Grandpa Reyes that something is wrong with R-" **_crack_** , came the sound of a twig snapping under his foot making the thirteen year old curse as he looked to see Rachel had disappeared only to look back to his left and see her, eyes changed from once cool steely blue ke knew to burning crimson red as red lines wept down her cheeks like tears of blood, staring at him like he was an enemy, her teeth grit in venomous anger.

Rachel Reyes was nearly gone as the infestation inside of her overwhelmed her, she lookex up at the sound of a twig snapping, her vision a haze of red but she could see a floating speck of white light pulsing rapidly as it started to move away, **_"Prey... Hunt... Kill... Kill! KILL!"_ **A voice in her head that sounded like her own spoke on her mind as she reached for the Galatine staked into the ground and in the blink of her crimson eyes was standing next to the owner of the pulsing white orb of light.

Raleh stood frozen as he stared at his sister, taken over by the Infestation, his instincts screaming at him to run as he took off in a desperate attempt to escape the monster his sister had become.

Raleh had been running for about fifteen minutes but to his adrenaline soaked mind time had slowed to a crawl as seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, he stopped against an Orokin supertree attempting to catch his breath before a blur of black, gold, and a flash of silver erupted from the surrounding darkness plunging into his chest and burying nearly half the blade into the tree behind him.

Rachel looked up to see her kill now that her vision returned to her as her steely blue eyes widened in horror when she saw her little brother gasping for every breath he could get while tears of confusion welled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks as he feebly reached for his sister, letting out strangled whimpering as he did so.

Rachel tentatively reached forward taking Raleh's hand in her own, though try as she might to speak or shed tears for what she had done, the Infestation inside her had robbed her of both these traits of human emotion.

Raleh coughed up a copious amount of blood as his head fell forward and his arm fell limp from Rachel's hand, he was gone, and so was Rachel as she let out a tormemted cry of anguish as the Infestation took her completely, she slumped over when a nullifier band was placed around her neck as a team of six men dressed in all black took Rachel's body away, removed the Galatine from the tree and replaced Raleh's real corpse with a cloned one that appeared to have been ripped apart by feral Kubrow, "Contact the executor, we have the Nova Prototype." The apparent leader said calmly as their ship silently took off headed for Lua.

Two weeks had passed as Ballas observed the Prototype that was once Rachel Reyes, she stood motionless in her observation chamber a blank slate for Ballas to mold, or so he thought as she defied any and all methods of conditioning.

Though her mind appeared outwardly broken her mind was still intact it was fragmented into two selves that were destroying the body they inhabited, so as not to lose a prototype specimen of such high value, the two personalities were copied in their entirety and placed into Cephalon memory banks.

Next, Ballas gave Rachel's comatose body a chemical cocktail that would induce ovulation in her body causing the release of two fertile eggs, Upon confirmation of this Ballas prepared two samples of genetic material one infused with Prime cultured infestation, the other with the Umbra cultured strain that had culminated in the creation of Excalibur Umbra, one only had to guess what Ballas did next.

Nine months passed as Rachel was brought out of her coma but only just, she was lucid enough to know two things, she was not going to survive past this day, and that she was pregnant as she felt the lives within her twitch, she felt a torrent of fluid gush from between her legs that signaled her oncoming deliveries, but said nothing, she didnt have the faculties for it anymore she might as well have been a womb to bear fruit for her cold and gold lords, she internally chuckled, cold and gold was right, she wondered if their hearts even beat in their chests, what with their cool blue skin and golden glowing eyes she knew damnwell they were anything but human.

She felt the immense pain of her cervix dilating so that her child could enter the world and hopefully meet her before she passed.

Hours passed and all she wanted was to scream, it hurt so bad she felt like she was dying, she had passed her child of unknown gender through her cervix knowing it would soon be welcomed into the world.

She heaved an internal sigh as she felt her child leave her body only for the pain to rip through her again, "Twins!?" She thought to herself as she internally winced at the pain of delivering her second child she was in pain yes, but she would see this ordeal done before she ever allowed herself the sweet release of death.

Three hours passed, considerably quicker than the first child now that she was loosened up some from the first birthing, and the medical team could already see the second child's head as it was quickly delivered into the world and wrapped in a shawl.

Rachel watched through lidded, tired eyes as the men carried away her now identified daughters, _"No... Wait... B-Bring me my little girls..."_ She thought to herself as she feebly reached out for the distant backs of the offending medical staff before Ballas sighed and injected an insidious black substance into her IV drip.

Rachel felt the poison take effect immediately she had served her purpose and was of no use to the Empire, and as her vision darkened and blurred she saw in astral form her dear Younger Brother and Grandfather waiting for her on the other side, Finally, Rachel Reyes' torment was at an end she would finally know peace as she left the world with an unseen smile upon her face.

Though the same could not be said for her daughters.

Nine years had passed since the Twins were born, identical in appearance, but also distinctly different as Aya, the Prime cultured child was play sparring with her sister, Maya who had recieved the Umbra strain turning her eyes a deep and menacing red amber her shoulder length hair tied back in a regal shoulder length braid, the two were practicing with training Nikana that had a rounded edge incapable of cutting, but still able to wound with stabbing attacks.

Aya stepped back to avoid a feral left from Maya, her platinum blonde hair and golden yellow eyes glowing as the light of the sun reflected off of them.

Their sparring came to a close as Executor Thaeon, whom the two were a ward of, even though biologically they were Ballas' daughters he did not claim them as his, "That's enough you two, take a rest and get something to eat and drink he said as he handed each a small pouch with ten Orokin Galeons in them, both gasped at how much of an allowance the Executor gave them biweekly, a poor family in the lower slums could eat for a year with just two of these precious coins.

Six more years passed as the twins, now both age fifteen were sparring for the entertainment of an Orokin crowd in the stadium of the Terminus Aya carried her preferred weapons, a pair of Gunsen War Fans while Maya chose to forgo elegance entirely with the use of a Galatine Greatsword though she was slower for it while Aya retained her high speed fighting style, with a swift spin kick to the chest, Aya brought down her older sister, resting the points of her right hand Gunsen against her neck, Ballas, acting as overseer called the match with Aya as the victor.

It was when they reached age nineteen three years later, that their nightmare would begin as Ballas approached the two, "Girls, I need you to take these tablets, an unusually contagious airborne strain of the Infestation has escaped one of our laboratories in this district, these will render you immune to the strain as well as all current strains we had previously developed." Ballas explained as Aya and Maya shared a look before nodding and grabbing the large pills and taking them noting that they almost tasted like metal.

They took effect almost immediately as the two fell into unconsciousness, "Get them prepped, their transformation will begin within five minutes of the regaining consciousness." Ballas said quickly as the girls were carried away on gurnies.

Ballas and Thaeon crossed paths as he noticed the girls, "They were exposed to an airborne strain of the Infestation, rest assured old friend they will be treated." Ballas said with a reassuring hand placed upon Thaeon's shoulder, with a nod he relented and stepped aside.

The procedure to fit the girls with Transference Bolts hadn't taken more than an hour total as the girls were placed in sealed holding cells with a closed circuit ventilation system to keep the area sterile and for another darker purpose.

Maya had been the first to awaken as she shot bolt upright in her bed and from the moment she woke up she knew something wasn't quite right, it started with the sensation that her skin was crawling before her body began to burn as her skin turned matte black and hardened like steel but remained pliant like flesh.

She was pulled from her terror when she hear Aya's terrified screams carried through the vent above her head, "Shes going through the same nightmare right now... Aya! Its okay I'm here!" Maya yelled as she watched her body transform before her eyes, "Maya! Wh-What's happening to me? No, what's happening to us!?" Came Aya's terrified reply.

Maya knew one thing, and one thing alone, Ballas was going to pay, and as her transformation came to its completion as a visor slid closed on interlocking seams enclosing her vision in darkness before she once again saw the world before her in much more vibrant detail, Maya discovered her visor had several modes of vision as she saw people approaching the other side of her holding cell door and to her excitement Ballas was with them, she looked around, She and Aya had been to Lua once before with Executor Thaeon and Miss Onnen, his wife, and remembered him explaining a thing or two to them, "Every sector of Lua has its own dedicated gravity generator, Warframes can defy the laws of gravity by magnetizing their feet to floors, walls, even the ceiling." Remembering this she found the extinguisher system and overloaded it causing it to spill its entire six canister supply into her cell, "Now... We wait." She said as she switched her vision setting to Deep Matter Scanning.

Ballas nodded to the retrieval team of six who had initially recovered Reyes as the Nova Prototype all those years ago as they opened the door to the holding cell for Maya with a confused look on his face, "Executor, theres no heat signature in here, she may not have survived the change..." The lead team member spoke garnering a gold glare from Ballas, "Find out then." He said in an equally cold tone as the door slid open on its track and a white bubble flooded out of the holding cell swallowing all six retrieval team members and stopping just a foot short of Ballas' feet.

Ballas noted a feeling of weightlessness surrounding him as the retrieval team members started to climb out of the pristine white bubble of, "...Extinguisher fluid?" One spoke before he was pulled into the bubble screaming as something inside tore him limb from limb with ruthless efficiency and his blood turned the white bubble of fluid red, "Fuck this!" One cried as he tried to fight the effects of zero gravity as a hand took hold of his ankle and crushed it in an iron grip before dragging him screaming into an agonizing end.

Maya felt adrenaline rush through her as she killed and killed and killed again the once pristine white bubble of extinguisher fluid was now saturated with blood painting it a deep crimson as the mutilated corpses of the retrieval team floated out of the bubble as Maya walked calmly out of the bubble when gravity was restored by a tech team dropping all the corpses and blood saturated extinguisher fluid to the steel tiled floor, "Beautiful." Ballas said as she rushed him only for a gesture of his hand to stop her in her tracks.

Ballas touched the palm of his hand to the back of her neck causing her helmet to open on its seams, "Sleep Umbra." Ballas said as his other hand upon her forehead as she fell unconscious with a faint moan as a continuity pod was wheeled into the holding area and Maya was laid in its confines.

Ballas looked to his left in time to see Aya's fist flying toward him but too late to do anything as a bone crushing hit struck him across his left cheek sending him sprawling across the Floor only for several electrical discharges to strike her and knock her unconscious like her sister as she too was placed into a continuity pod and sealed into its depths.

The pods were then wheeled off to one of the many continuity chambers where their conversions could be carried out.

Ballas approached the Cephalon Memory Banks, one of which had manifested as a white sphere that vibrated with every spoken word while the other manifested as a black mirror of the other as the two loosly swirled around the other forming a representation of Yin and Yang, "Are these to be our new bodies Executor Ballas?" The white half spoke in a cheery tone while the other merely grumbled.

Ballas nodded, "Yes, these are your new bodies, I do appologize that it has taken this long to grow them but a naturally grown body makes for a far better basis upon which to build a Warframe as opposed to imperfect cloned flesh." He said as the two receeded and prepared for their transfers as a cable was linked to their Transference Bolts allowing the personality fragments of Rachel Reyes to pass into the Warframe bodies presented to them.

Nova Prime, and Nova Umbra had been born.

Two weeks passed as Ballas found himself walking the halls of Lua, he looked up with a grimace as Thaeon was rapidly approaching him with a bitter scowl on his face, "Where are they Ballas, where are the girls?" He asked as Onnen rounded the corner, "Please Ballas, its been two weeks now surely you were able to save them?" She asked as Ballas stood motionless, an expression devoid of anything on his face, "I wish I had good news for you Onnen, I truly do, but the strain they had been exposed to was especially virulent... Im afraid they are no longer with us." Ballas said with a tone filled with falsified sadness.

Onnen fell to her knees with a grief stricken expression, "Can you at least tell me that they didn't suffer... Can you tell me that much Ballas?" She asked as two Identical Warframes walked to stand behind him one wielding a pair of Gunsen fans affixed to magnetic holders on her hips her metallic armored skin a pristine alabaster white the other carried a Galatine slung across her back.

Onnen was uneducated in the ways of the Orokin people since becoming one but Thaeon grew up among them having served the empire for many years as a Dax soldier and he knew the girls' preferred weapons, he knew he was looking at the girls he had grown to love like daughters as Onnen had long before him, "Ballas, those Warframes behind you, do me a favor and open their helmets, I just want to confirm something..." Thaeon asked calmly as he could muster as he feared what he would see as Ballas internally cursed and hit their release catches.

The helmets slid open on their seams to reveal the emotionless faces of Aya and Maya, eyes glazed over and distant, Thaeon's face was the image of seething fury, **"BALLAS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"** Thaeon hollered as Onnen stared at the girls she thought of as daughters since they were both nine years old with a horrified expression while Thaeon drew his Skiajati, worn at his side at all times when he was not at home on earth with the intent to use it on Ballas.

Onnen slowly clambered to her feet and approached the two warframes Aya and Maya had been twisted into, "Aya? Sweetpea... I know that you're still in there somewhere... So please, talk to me let me know my daughters arent gone..." She said with tears welling in her silver eyes as Aya looked at her with a blank stare before turning her attention back to the direction she was facing, a single tear falling from her right eye, " **Onn...en... He...lp me...!"** Maya spoke as her eyes regained their focus as they locked onto-

Nova Umbra awoke with a gasp as she felt something wet hit her hand, tears, she was crying but, _"Warframes don't shed tears so why am I...?"_ She wondered as her helmet closed up and she got up from her bed, she walked out of her quarters to find Executor Thaeon's son Haguide was deep in meditation with a curt nod she silently walked up to navigation, "Micah can you take me to an Orokin Derelict? I'm getting just a touch stir crazy couped up in here with nothing to do." Nova Umbra or Numbra, as Haguide used to call her when he was a child, asked of the Series 3 Cephalon, "Yes, Master Haguide has been meditating for most of the day, I highly doubt he will miss you for a few hours while you alleviate some bordem." The Cephalon replied as the ship began to travel for a trip to Teshub.

Elsewhere, the upper portion of a Corrupted Ancient was blasted apart as Bakan and Prima walked the halls of an Orokin Derelict that Maroo had sent them to in search of an extremely old Ayatan Sculpture that no other team had been able to recover.

With a sigh of bordem, Bakan racked the bolt of his Apahrex as he slid a fresh magazine into place, the Corpus weren't known for their ballistic weaponry preferring lasers and other energy based weapons but god could they make one when the situation called for it.

As the two walked, they got the distinct feeling they were not the only ones on board as the found a trail of butchered corpses of various factions fallen victim to the madness of the Void, "Bakan... This style of attack... Its familiar almost like I know who did this... But the chances that she's here too are astronomical to say the least." Prima said with an uncertain tone as she turned on a heel having sworn she saw something out of the corner of her field of vision or someone.

Bakan was just as nervous as Prima was at the present time, he tensed when he felt cool breath on the back of his neck and heard a darkly alluring giggle that sounded like Prima, only it was far more sinister.

Bakan and Prima turned just in time to see the residual energy particles of a wormhole, "who is this person you're talking about Prima?" Bakan asked as he scanned for any and all signs of movement as did Prima, "My older sister, Nova Umbra." Prima replied in a tone that was half annoyance, half fear for Bakan's wellbeing, she knew how her sister could be when she let something become an obsession.

After much strenuous exploration of the Derelict, Bakan and Prima had located and solved the puzzle that opened the vault door revealing not just the Ayatan Sculpture they had been sent to recover also in the vault were the dessicated corpses of two Dax Soldiers who would have guarded the inside of the vault should a clever mind figure out the locking mechanisms at their sides each rest a beautifully decorated Skiajati that likely would have been drawn at the first sight of an intruder also among these items were several primed firearms and melee weapons, most notable among them, a Sybaris Prime, a paired set of Lex Prime, a Nikana Prime, and a Galatine Prime as well as several chests containing Ducats and Orokin Galeons, "Not a bad haul little sis." The two heard a voice speak behind them as they turned to see a dark mirror image of Prima, Nova Umbra stood before them a sinister smile hidden under her helmet.

Prima froze for a moment then glared at her from under her helmet, "Sis! Where the hell have you been!? I haven't seen you since... Well... Since the Terminus." Prima said, her harsh tone softening more and more as she realized just how happy she was to see her older sister after so long a time apart, "So this is an Umbra Warframe... I had only heard stories about your lot." Bakan said with a smile, offering her a handshake as greeting.

Nova Umbra stood motionless as her eyes fell on Bakan, "R-Raleh...? But I... I watched you die so how...?" Nova Umbra asked as Bakan cocked an eyebrow, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else..." Bakan said quickly, **_"Prima... What the hell is going on?"_ **He asked her mentally via her transference bolt unaware that Nova Umbra had picked it up due to having an identical bolt though she didnt respond merely standing in place muttering incoherently under her breath.

Needless to say Bakan was more than a little unnerved, he had heard Umbra Warframes were a touch unstable but he didnt thonk it would be anything like **THIS**.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a distant male voice getting closer, Bakan coukd make out what he was wearing but little more, he was shocked to see an Orokin Field Officer's coat on his shoulders the hex patterned black coat with golden regalia and filigree embroidery upon its surface, the inside lining of the coat was midnight black like the outside he chest was adorned with a fine waist coat to accompany the Officer's Jacket and a black dress shirt underneath it he wore standard black trousers with shin high combat boots as he approached the three with a bitter scowl, "I finish my meditation and find you've disappeared, Micah plays dumb with me for several hours so I just consult the console and **HERE** is where I find you Numbra!?" He yells at her making the Umbra flinch, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Bakan and Prima.

Both let out a sharp gasp when he moved with lightning speed and punched Numbra with sufficient force to form a spiderweb crack in her visor and knock her to the floor, "Rrrrrgh! Bastard I'm gonna!-" Prima starts to rush at him her own fist clenched when his eyes begin to glow ember orange, "Stop." He utters the word as realization dawns on Bakan, "You... You're an Orokin!" To which Haguide smirks, "Thats right... Goddamn Tenno devil." He said as he walked over to Prima licking his lips in a predatory fashion as he did so, "Numbra keep him back, kill him if you have to." Haguide said as he hit Prima's release catch on her helmet revealing her face, "Hah... You really are twin sisters!" He said as he walked around behind Prima, "You know... I've always wanted to fuck a prime Warframe... Numbra... I just cant get in the right mood when she always sees her dead little brother nestled between her legs instead of me... Kills my boner instantly..." He spoke into her ear over her left shoulder as she felt his erect tip pressing against her entrance, her golden eyes moved to Bakan, "Bakan, D-Don't look..." She said as tears began to stream from her eyes.

Bakan was furious to say the least as he tried to fight and struggle against Numbra's hold on him, "Are you just gonna stand here and let this sack of shit rape your little sister Numbra!? **Are you!?** " He yelled as he placed a hand on the side of her head overriding Haguide's control over her, "No I am not." She mutters murderously under her breath as she walked towards the unawares Haguide who was more interested in his torment of Prima when she grabbed him by the neck and threw him, his body slamming into the wall behind him, "Agh... What the fu- Numbra... Take the dagger I gave you and kill yourself with it." He said with his eyes glowing though Numbra did nothing in response.

After a pause, Numbra drew the dagger and tossed it to Haguide's feet, "You want me dead Haguide? Do it yourself." She said as he glared at her picking up the blade and rushing her with it, "Rrrraaagh! Damn you! Rot in hell you goddamn pain in my ass!" He yelled out as he came within striking distance with the dagger as Numbra firmly grasped his arm by the wrist and exercised bone crushing force breaking his wrist in several places as he fell backwards screaming in agony as Numbra crouched over him, "This proves what I had always known... You and all your Umbra brethren are nothing but Impure, Twisted, **DEMONS**! And when you finally fall into the searing pits of hell you will be tormented for all of time by the memory of what you did!" He yelled out in defiant rage.

She gripped his neck tightly as her helmet opened up and she planted her lips on his, however briefly before lifting away, "I already am, Haguide." She said as he looked at her with wide eyes before realization kicked in and he smiled in resignation before she tightened her grip and violently twisted her wrist as his throat tore free of his neck, torn open as it was, all he could do was thrash in agony as he choked on his own blood and after a few minutes, Haguide was among the living no longer.

Numbra looked at Prima then to Bakan, "I'm finally free..." She said as her helmet closed up as did Prima's before Bakan rest a hand on her shoulder, "You were always free he just gave you the illusion that you were a slave." Bakan said as she started to walk into the vault as she ran her hand along the length of the Galatine Prime, "Take it if you want it Numbra." Bakan said as she looked at him before taking her wartorn Galatine off her back and hanging it on the rack where the Prime blade once rest, "We should grab what we can and get going." Prima said as she picked up the Ayatan Sculpture in one arm and grabbed the chest of Ducats in the other, "Baro K'Teer is going to shit himself when he sees how much we have." Prima said excitedly while Numbra grabbed the chest of Orokin Galeons, "These might fetch a good price if offered to a collector." She said as Bakan nodded, grabbing the Sybaris Prime, Aklex Prime, and Nikana Prime leaving the dessicated Dax Soldiers with their Skiajati so that they could continue to rest in peace as a warrior should never be parted from their blade.

Some thirty minutes of walking saw the three extracted from the Derelict and safely aboard Bakan's Orbiter as Haguide's Scimitar exploded, likely a result of Micah activating her self destruct precept, "Whoo... I am beat... Girls you can catch up because from what I understand its been a long time since you last saw one another." He said as he took off his jacket and undershirt letting them fall to the floor in his personal quarters, Numbra just happened to catch a glimpse of his body riddled with scars from the Old War with the Sentients before looking back at Prima, "How did he... Why does Raleh have all those scars Prima!? You're supposed to be protecting him!" She spoke to Prima with a raised voice as she froze up at the memory of her long dead little brother retreating into her own little world away from her angry and obsessive older sister.

Bakan came out after about fifteen minutes with a light blanket of steam evaporating off his body from the near scalding showers he likes to take after a completed mission. Noticing Prima had shut down and Numbra was elsewhere, "Hey hey... Prima its okay... He said softly as he wrapped her up in his arms lovingly trying to get her to come back out of her shell to his relief her arms wrapped around him as she pressed her head to his chest sobbing into her helmet knowing her tears would be filtered by her systems, "What happened did Numbra say or do something to you?" He asked her, "I simply reprimanded her for failing to keep you safe like she should have Raleh." She said as he turned to face her realizing her grief at losing her brother was te source of her instability as he bid the two sister Warframes to join him in the lower deck in his meditation area, he knew what needed to be done, before him rest two beautiful, but broken beings in need of healing, "Let me help you both... Let me take away your pain..." Bakan said as he rest a hand on their shoulders.

Bakan closed his eyes as he linked with both of them finding himself in a dense forest on earth he stood with Numbra and Prima, "You both have relived this nightmare countless times, but our minds are linked now, we'll face this together." He said as the two watched a boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old was running through the forest ducking and weaving around the trees trying to lose his pursuer, the three had no issues keeping pace with the boy and the thing chasing him, it looked like Prima in terms of its figure but it clearly was not her.

The three ran ahead as they saw the boy, undoubtedly Raleh, rest to catch his breath against an Orokin Supertree before the being rushed from the shadows with lightning speed and drove its blade into the boys chest pinning him to the tree, the figure, he guessed the progenitor of the Nova Warframes looked up, her steely blue eyes widening in horror at the sight of her dying little brother, "R-Rachel... Why?" The boy asked weakly as he feebly reached for her as his strength left him and he fell limp after coughing up a copius amount of blood, the Nova Prototype raised her head to the sky and screamed in anguish as her powers activated and she demolished the surrounding area in a blinding flash of bluish white light.

The memory continued as they watched the Nova Prototype, now heavily pregnant struggling to give birth to her children when Prima spoke up, "That's... That's our Mother isnt it?" She spoke as the first of her children were delivered and wrapped up in the finest silken sheets, "You will be goddesses among your kind." They heard the all too familiar voice of Ballas speak as he injected a viscous black fluid into her IV drip, "You've done your part beautifully Ms. Reyes now sleep..." Ballas said as her eyes closed and her vitals flatlined.

The memory came to its conclusion as the two girls now mended with their Warframe armor lay upon beds with cables running to the backs of their necks for two fragments of one mind, their mother's mind to take root inside of, Prima and Numbra both looked to see their human selves standing before them, "You've kept us buried and suppressed... When we should have merged into a complete consciousness, but we are here now." The two spoke together as Numbra and Prima shared a glance and nodded walking to and embracing who they always were as the human girls faded into particles of light that flooded into their bodies, **_"We accept this memory... And move beyond its reach."_** Bakan said as their vision was enveloped in warm white light.

The three awoke in Bakan's meditation area as Prima's helmet opened up and she passionately kissed Bakan, "We were prisioners to our Mother's guilt for so long... But now we are free, dont get the wrong idea Bakan, Im still the Prima you know and love just... I've been liberated from my shackles and so has my sister." She said upon breaking the kiss only for Numbra to pick up where she left off as her tongue slipped past his lips and began to wrestle for dominance with his own as they held the kiss, each enjoying the other's taste.

Bakan stood up and bid the girls to follow him, "Let's take this somewhere a bit more comfortable..." He said as they followed him to his quarters and onto his massive bed that could easily hold the three of them and two others.

Bakan and Numbra instantly picked up where they left off in their makeout session while Prima took the liberty to tease and play with herself to prepare for what was to come, Bakan wasted no time taking Numbra's 36C cup breasts into his hands and fondling then as her nipples emerged and hardened from her rising pleasure, "Nnnnnh!~" she moaned out before gasping as Bakan engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it vigorously csusing her to thrash in her rising pleasure.

Bakan mentally smirked as he stopped fondling Numbra's right breast and snaked his left hand down between her legs making her gasp again as he rubbed at the seam in her armor between her legs making her moan out as the seam split open to reveal her maidenhood glistening with her arousal while simultaneously reaching his right hand to tease Prima in the same manner.

Both of the girls were moaning in bliss under his ministrations as Bakan slid his middle and ring fingers into Numbra's moist entrance slick with her juices earning a moan from her as he continued to pleasure them while Prima held a kiss with Bakan as she pistoned her fingers in and out of her womanhood moaning into the kiss as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Bakan also busied himself by fondling Prima's right breast with his right hand, Numbra was nearing her limit rapidly as Bakan was hitting all the right spots with his fingers, "Haah!~ B-Bakan! Gonna... Ah!~ Gonna cum!" Numbra cried out as her insides becan to twitch squeezing his fingers periodically as her pleasure continued to mount, "Nnnngh~ Ah!~ Hah!~ **I'M CUMMING!** " Numbra cried out as her walls clamped down on his fingers as her juices squirted out over his hand and onto his bed sheets, not that he cared, Clovis would launder them when he was up tomorrow.

With heavy breaths and a nod from Numbra, Bakan settled between her legs, "I'm all yours Bakan... Take me." Numbra spoke as He nodded, "I'm sorry for any pain you feel Numbra..." He said somberly as she shook her head, "No you're fine I may be a virgin but I know what to expect, oh... One more thing." She paused as his tip pressed against her entrance, "Maya, my name is Maya." She said with a firm but loving tone as Bakan thrust forward ripping through her hymen and slowly hilting himself inside of her to spare her a bit of pain.

Bakan looked at her with a note of concern in his eyes, "Hey, you okay Maya?" He asked as he watched the blood from the breaking of her hymen seep out around his Member and down her inner thighs onto his sheets, her face was scrunched up in pain as her breathing slowly returned to normal, "Nnnnh... It hurts but I'll be alright." She said with a weak smile.

Taking this as the green light, Bakan leaned forward to capture Maya in a heated kiss as he started to roll his hips to thrust into her depths at a gentle but rhythmic pace that she was very much enjoying as she let out consistent moans of pleasure with every thrust, "Mmmmn... Bakan, harder... faster... please." She asked of him and in response he picked up his pace thrusting into her at a faster pace but also going deeper due to his increase in force and she was loving every second of it.

Meanwhile Bakan had also taken to channeling void energy through his right arm as he pistoned his fingers in and out of Prima's depths driving her mad with pleasure until without warning she came hard as her nectar gushed over his hand and he brought his fingers to Maya's mouth so that she could taste her sister, she gleefully licked up her sister's nectar enjoying the sweet taste of it as Bakan continued to pound her with every thrust though his resistance was beginning to wane as his breathing got heavier with every thrust, "Grrrk! M-Maya gonna cum soon!" He grunted out as he picked up his pace of his own accord making her moans of pleasure into cries of ecstasy as she got closercand closer to tumbling over the edge with him, "Nnnnnhah!~ Cumming... Cumming... Cumming... Nnnnh!~ I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I'm.. I'M CUMMING!" She cried out as her walls clamped down upon Bakan's member like a vice as he spilled his seed inside of her, rope after rope painting the walls of her womb alabaster white as she was filled to the brim and he was left panting to regain his energy.

After about five minutes rest, Bakan pulled out of Maya's depths as the two looked at his member slick with her juices and dribbling a bit of cum from its tip, Prima took the initiative and gave his member a long, sensuous lick from base to tip licking up the cum dribbling from his tip and making him let out a pleasured growl as dhe did so before Numbra started to lick him as well.

It was beginning to be too much when both stopped and Prima pushed him down onto his back as she straddled his hips, her entrance hovering over his tip as she gently lowered herself down and his member parted her folds and slid inside of her with a pleasured whine spunding from Prima, "Mmmmmn~... So good!" She said as she raised and lowered his hips on his member as she rode him cowgirl style.

Bakan let out a series of pleasured grunts, groans, and growls as his darker void half started to emerge as he grabbed Prima's hips as she pushed up to bring her down faster making him go deeper inside of her and also making her let out both a gasp and a pleasured moan of delight.

She let out a gasp of surprise when he rolled over so that he was the one on top and started to thrust erratically bringing both himself closer to release but also Prima as well.

Bakan shook his head as he regained his self control and began to thrust in a steady rhythm once more making Prima smile up at him, "It's okay love you won't hurt me if you're a bit rougher... Take me hard and fast like you did my sister." She said as she leaned up to kiss him as he picked up his pace as he felt his release boiling over until finally, with a pleasured growl he released himself inside of her as a torrent of white hot love flooded her womb driving her over the edge into a powerful orgasm that she rode out with a cry filled with raw unfiltered ecstasy.

Both were panting heavily though only Bakan's form was coated in a sheen of sweat as warframes could sweat during strenuous activity but their systems would filter their fluids.

Bakan shared a kiss with both Prima and Numbra before the three drifted off into a blissful slumber.


	7. VII : Alivia II

Alivia awoke in her bed naked next to her lover, Tempest and greeted him with a warm smile as she planted a kiss on his lips seeing as he had fallen asleep with his helmet open and as if he had been waiting for it, his left eye opened up and he returned the kiss with passion to match her own but stopped when a sudden shooting pain assaulted his temples making them throb with pain as small glimpses of something flashed in his mind a head of platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes appearing almost black when not illuminated by the light of the Sun.

Alivia was quick to sit up in bed placing a hand on his shoulder, she saw what he saw and doubled over with a groan as she started to massage her equally sore temples, "Agh... Tempest what was...?" she paused as his crimson eyes met her hazel orbs, "What… No, who was that?" she wondered aloud as Tempest shook his head, "I have no honest idea, I feel like I know her from somewhere... I can't place it though..." Tempest said as he stood and walked out to the navigation console with Alivia following him with little more than her bed sheet wrapped around her naked form.

Tempest leaned over the console with a vacant expression in his crimson eyes that worried Alivia as he keyed in a series of coordinates she had never seen before and left it to Saya to interpret as they headed for a location on Lua that was not present on her known star chart.

Within eighteen minutes they had arrived at an Orokin construct that Alivia had a very bad feeling about, "T, I don't like this..." She said as he seemed not to have heard her as he walked ahead of her when normally he was always at her side never more than a few meters ahead of her, and yet, here he was several yards and gaining in distance.

The two stopped in an old hangar long abandoned with its fighter craft having sat unused for centuries after the advent of the archwing, Tempest fell to his knees with a groan as he held his head in his hands as a flashback of the past took him by force, "Come on T... Stay here with me? Please?" The same woman from the first vision was pleading as she gave a damn near irresistible puppy eyes look, "Im sorry Alma, duty calls, I have to go." A voice that sounded hauntingly like his own said as what he could only guess was him walked forward and laid a kiss on the blonde woman's forehead before turning to get into his fighter.

Tempest stood up and ran his hand along the side of fighter HST-117e, "This one was mine, still is by my reckoning." He said as he turned to look at Alivia, "You were a fighter pilot before you were made into a Warframe..." Alivia said as she looked at Tempest with concern as he seemed to be letting these memories both guide and control him, "Come on, I know where I have to go next." Tempest said as he started to move back to the entry hall where Saya was waiting to collect them.

Tempest stopped in front of the navigation console but found himself unable to move, "Tempest please... What is it you're trying to do by going to these coordinates?" Alivia asked as she had frozen him in place with a transference link, "I'm trying to discern these visions... These memories, the woman I keep seeing in them she's relevant to my past that much I know but not much more than that." Tempest replied as he found his freedom of movement restored, "Then we do this together Tempest." Alivia said with a smile as she stood at his side like he had hers for well over a century, "Together, always." Tempest replied as Saya took them to the coordinates that registered as an abandoned structure of unknown origin.

They arrived after several hours as Saya was having difficulties finding a suitable LZ to drop them at, both groaned as she found a spot right as the two had settled down together in Alivia's bedroom but disembarked all the same as they walked into the massive entrance of the structure that seemed to be built into a cliff face, "Power's out T, see what you can do." She said as he firmly nodded and began following faded arrows on the walls leading to the generator room.

Without warning the lights ficked on and surprised Alivia as she spotted Tempest walking back to her, "Nice work." She said, praising her Warframe and lover as the two continued to explore they found an open but dead cargo elevator with a dessicated corpse sitting in the corner with a large hole blasted through both her temples and a worn rusted pistol Saya identified as a Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50 action express, "Why did you kill yourself... What happened that you couldn't allow yourself to live?" Alivia asked aloud as she walked into the lift and examined the control panel and its power source, a corroded Orokin Cell that she pulled from its connector socket and inserted a fresh cell.

Tempest on the other hand gave the long dead woman a second look and found inside her centuries old uniform was a Vitruvian, "Alivia, check this out she has a Vitruvian." He said as she turned and took the offered device and played the one data entry that wasn't corrupted.

" _This is Specialist Christina Matthews, 142nd Engineering division._

 _I told them not to eat the corpses of the infected, but they didn't listen, and now they've started to change, having contracted the infection themselves._

 _Among a seeming never-ending hunger for anything and everything they can get their hands on, they also became sensitive to bright lights, just shining my tac light near them was enough to send them into a violent rage!_

 _I got clipped by one of them as I made my escape, I know I am to share in their fate._

 _They can never be allowed to leave this place, the Reaper Strain of the Infestation would wipe out all of the people in the surrounding settlements beyond a shadow of a doubt!_

 _So to this end... I have disabled the cargo elevator that leads into the lower laboratory in order to trap what used to be my friends and colleagues down there... God rest their souls... And should you find this recording and decide to ignore it... Then God rest yours as well..._

 _God, I can feel the infection burning in my veins! Mom... Dad... Tyler... I'm so sorry._ "

The recording was stopped as Alivia heard the sound of the Desert Eagle on the floor go off with a loud boom as the wet sound of blood splashing onto the wall could be heard.

With a nod from Tempest, Alivia pushed the button to send the lift down into the darkness below, "There's some kind of Infestation strain running rampant down here, be careful T." Alivia said as Tempest held her back with a firm hand on her shoulder, "YOU be careful, I'm already immune to all the known strains." Tempest said as she nodded and stepped off the lift and projected a sphere of void energy that illuminated their surroundings and what she saw horrified her dried blood and dessicated corpses littered the corridor as the two walked forward into the darkness ahead of them.

As Alivia walked she noticed a security terminal that was still powered on, as she tapped its touch interface an audio log began to play.

" _If you found my Vitruvian I'm going to wager a guess that one or more of the data entries were corrupted by time, luckily I thought to save copies on the terminals down here._ "

Alivia smiled at the late Christina's ingenuity and swiped to another log.

" _Personal Log, Christina Matthews, 142nd Engineering division._

 _Three days, I've been quiet... Hiding in the dark. I have to get to the comm center and call for help... I think there may be a way around them... By throwing small objects I can... I can trick them into investigating the noise._ "

Alivia started to leave when she heard the recorded sound of footsteps

" _Matthews!? Is that you? I smell you! I smell..._ **_FRESH MEAT!_** " The infected man's voice hollered out as a terrified Christina muttered under her breath, " _Oh God..._ " After which the recording ended and the terminal shorted out.

With a sigh, Alivia grabbed Tempest's left hand Lex Prime that had been customized for ambidextrous handling and activated its built in laser sight, her accuracy was excellent and she didn't need it in any measure she just thought it looked badass.

The two heard scuttling noises ahead of them and in response Alivia hurled the glowing orb of void energy forward and illuminated a crowd of infected encroaching upon them down the hall, "Nope, Fuck that noise." Alivia said in a tone of annoyance as she took off down the left hand corridor in the T junction hallway amid the screeches and cries of their infected pursuers.

Alivia looked over her shoulder and started firing into the infected behind them until the last round had been expended and the slide locked back, she started to cock her arm back to throw the empty pistol at them but stopped herself as it was one of T's personal favorite guns.

Fifteen minutes of running later, T had enough running and electrified a nearby bulkhead panel and sealed it to buy them some much needed time to breathe and recover, "Heh. Way to think on your feet T!" She said as he seemingly ignored her walking deeper into what she had assumed was a surgery theatre, "T? You... You okay?" Alivia asked as she slowly followed him as Electricity danced along the coils on his body, a sign that he was agitated about something, "No... This room is..." He paused and walked more as he came upon the remains of a long dead Sentient Mimic and doubled over with a groan as he clutched his head.

Tempest found himself strapped onto a medical table as the long proboscis of the Helminth could be seen in his peripheral vision he then heard Ballas' voice, "This might sting... No... It is most definitely going to sting... I'm not going to suger coat it for you." He said as the long thin bone needle of the Helminth plunged into his neck and a constant stream of burning fluids coursed into his veins, he let out a single strangled cry before his world went black.

He awoke god only knew how many hours later to find his transformation completed and his fiance, Alma standing next to him.

Slowly Tempest stood from the bed before he violently shoved Alma away, her back landing against the far wall with a surprised cry, "All miracles require sacrifice... Destroy her." The voice of Ballas sounded off in his mind through his implanted transference bolt as he raised his right arm toward her with crimson electricity dancing on his body before a powerful discharge was unleashed upon Alma's form tearing her body asunder in a shower of sparks and gore.

As the smoke cleared and his control was returned to him, Tempest let out a loud roar of anguish and fell to his knees but stopped when Alma's remains began to twist and shift becoming what he recognized as a Sentient Mimic as everything went white.

Tempest came back to, finding Alivia had wrapped her arms around him from behind as she had felt immense emotional distress from him, "Its okay T..." She said as he nuzzled his helmet clad cheek against her own, "I was sn emotional wreck when I learned the truth..." He said as he stood up and walked towards the remains of the Sentient Mimic he thought was his fiance and knelt down to grab a pendent that held a seven pointed star on its center it depicted the Seven Gates of Life an old Orokin belief regarding immortality before the founding of continuity, "This is mine." He said as he pulled away the pendant and ran a light current through it to restore its bright silver luster before walking behind Alivia and fastening it around her neck, "Mine to give to the one I love." He said as he walked away to open the bulkhead.

Some thirty minutes later the two stood among at least fifty charred corpses as Saya prepared to extricate them.

Another thirty saw them safely aboard the Orbiter with the two resting in Alivia's bed as the doors slid shut and locked as sounds of passion became moans of pleasure as the two got lost in a storm of passion for the other.

The two awoke the next morning, or what the onboard clock told them was morning and shared a quick shower together before heading to the Navigation Console to key in the latest coordinates that strange enough lead back to Lua, just another part, "The end is in sight Alivia, I can... Feel... It." Tempest said weakly as he fell to his knees, "Theres something here... It feels like a part of me that has been missing for a long time... I... I can't explain it." Tempest said as he clambered to his feet and joined Alivia in the landing craft to go to Tower Designation 977-AZQEE, Ballas' Citadel.

Upon entering the main concourse, Alivia could tell T was getting weaker the closer he got to this final destination marked as a waypoint on her navigator, "Sorry T, I'm doing this to help you." Alivia said as she entered his consciousness through a transference link and took to moving him towards his goal herself.

Some two hours of strained walking with periods of rest saw Alivia ejected and as her head rebounded off the hard floor her world went black, "Temp...est..." She said before blacking out completely.

Thirty minutes passed as she slowly came to with a light moan only to notice a black clad figure blurred by her recovering vision, and as it cleared, Alivia saw the unmistakable profile of an Umbra Warframe examining an unconscious Tempest only for its focus to snap to her as it detected her through the void energy coursing her body it started toward her with slow, methodical, even menacing strides that had her frantically backing away as the figure was upon her in a matter of seconds pinning her to the floor by her neck it let out a loud metallic roar into her face but stopped when it saw the pendant around her neck.

He slowly placed is hand on her cheek as a gentle current of electricity passed into her from his touch, "T-Tempest...?" She asked as she did the same, placing her hand on the smooth armord cheek of his helmet as he slowly lifted away from her, "Monster..." He said and sped off faster than she could ever hope to catch.

She started to reach out for him, " **TEMPEST WAIT!** " she yelled out but he kept going, "Come back..." She said lowly as tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

Some thirty minutes later saw her standing up, "He's not going to come to me so I'm gonna have to find him." She thought to herself as she walked forward in the direction he ran off to.

She had been searching for a good hour with no luck when she suddenly heard him, "No... Alivia... Don't... Don't hurt her... Not... An enemy." Followed by a loud roar, " _His original memories are at war with what he experienced as Volt Prime, as Tempest._ " She thought and rounded the corner to find him sitting exactly where he had been when she first met him as a little girl, his head cradled in his hands as he tried to sort through everything.

She started void walking to get close to him so he wouldn't run again, "T... Its okay, you won't hurt me." She said as she phased out of the void with her arms wrapped aound him in a tender embrace as she established a link with him, "Don't fight it... Let me in T." She said as she entered his memories she saw who he once was, and what Ballas had tricked him into becoming, "He killed your real fiance and replaced her with that Mimic we found in the lab on Earth..." She said as bitter anger welled in her heart at how cruel Ballas had been, "You're afraid of losing control of yourself in this, your actual body... Of hurting me..." She said as she felt him beginning to calm as the turmoil within his mind was slowly healed.

Alivia continued with her path as the positive feedback was a clear sign she was doing the right thing, "You will be the man you choose to be, T, Not what Ballas shaped you into... Who he wanted you to be... Is not who you are now, you've proven yourself better than that." She said as she cut the link and found herself with her forehead pressed to his as the milky white eyes of an Umbra clouded by rage, became the clear crimson eyes she knew from the Man and Warframe she loved with all her heart.

Alivia smiled as his helmet regenerated completely, "There he is... There's the Warframe I fell in love with." She said as she planted a kiss upon his lips before pulling back as his helmet started to close, but he willed it to remain open as he pulled he back down into an electrified kiss that coursed through her entire body making a shiver of pleasure run up her spine.

Some time later, the two were back in the main concourse where the limp Volt Prime lay a braindead husk without a soul to power it, "Warframes can be reshaped by thr Helminth right, T?" She asked as he nodded, "New gens and Primes, yes, not Umbra's like me or Nova Umbra... Why?" He asked "Well... I kind of thought of giving Saya a physical body to inhabit...? If you dont object to reshaping your old body into a female type that is..." Alivia said with a pause, "I could care less, this is the real me, not that Prime surrogate Ballas shoved my consciousness into when he realized my Umbra form could not be so easily controlled." He said as he hefted his old body over his shoulder and carried it onto the extraction craft with Alivia following suit.

Several Hours passed and at the end of it all Saya blinked open a set of neon pink eyes with split pupils like a cat, "I'm... I'm alive? Lady Alivia?" She asked as Her Operator nodded, "Yes, this is my gift to you for serving me so attentively, this repurposed Warframe can uplink with all the ship systems as you did when you were just a Cephalon, and at the same time, you can walk the ship as Tempest and I do." She said as Saya enveloped Alivia in a tight hug, You've no idea how much this means to me..." Saya said as tears welled in her eyes, "Thank you, Lady Alivia!" Saya said as she let her Operator out of the hug before Alivia was pulled back by Tempest, "I have somewhere I'd like to be with you, if I may be so bold." He said as he tenderly massaged her toned abdomen making a blush burn on her cheeks, "O-Okay..." She said as the two walked to their shared personal quarters since Saya would be staying in what used to be Tempest's room abord the Orbiter.

In Her quarters, Alivia was laying on her bed pinned beneath Tempest, not that she minded she wanted this more than he did, she was _**VERY**_ curious to see how his original body differed from his Prime surrogate, she didnt have long to wait as Tempest broke away from her and began to unzip her transference suit revealing her bare body underneath it as he began to massage her breasts, earning mewls of pleasure as he teased faint currents of electricity through her erect nipples, driving her mad with pleasure as he helped her the rest of the way out of the suit.

The moment Alivia had been waiting for arrived as the seam in his crotch split open and two. Tapered members emerged, "You have a hemipene?" She paused, licking her lips at how amazing this was going to feel as Tempest took the two rock hard members and pressed them together to form a single member to start.

He gently eased his combined tips into her entrance earning another mewl of pleasure from his Operator, no, his Lover until he was roughly half way in before he let go and his members returned to their original spots spreading her open inside as he thrust into her, "Ah!~ S-So thick! T! Harder! **Fuck me harder!** " She cried out as he pushed his twin members into her tight hole, with both tips pressing together as he reached her cervix with every thrust jabbing it and retreating as she let out a pleasured cry of bliss with every thrust.

Both were nearing their limits as T's breathing got harder and ragged as he picked up his pace and allowed a gentle current of electricity to pass from their connection his prongs in her socket , "T- I think... I'm... I'm gonna... Cumming... Cumming... Nnnnh! **CUMMING!~** " She cried out as Tempest thrust a final time hilting himself as he thrust through her cervix and emptied several thick spurts of hot cum from each member filling her to the brim as a pulse of electricity went into her with every shot of cum he pumped into her making her orgasm all the more intense.

Both came down from their highs of pleasure as Alivia pulled Tempest into an electrifying kiss of her own as the flames of passion were ignited once again and the two resumed their lustful dance, that entire night, neither one took their hands off of the other.


	8. VIII : Bakan III

Bakan smiled as his credit balance increased substantially from the successful assassination of Grineer war hero, Lieutenant Lech Kril, "Maya, any interesting targets on the bounty boards?" He asked the eldest of the twin sister Warframes he had helped unite and heal their tormented souls, Nova Prime, and Nova Umbra, Prima and Numbra to him.

Maya turned to look at him, "Vay Hek." She said as Bakan winced, "There's no one else?" He asked, not entirely thrilled at the prospect of going after the hot headed Grineer Councillor, "Not if your looking for a decent payout, no." She said as Bakan sighed in defeat, "Vay Hek it is. Set a course for Earth." He said as he walked past Numbra and Prima who started following him, "You seem stressed, is that something I could help you with?" She said suggestively as Bakan shook his head, "Not this time Prima, I appreciate the offer though." He said as he walked into his meditation wing to prepare for what would undoubtedly be an exceptionally grueling mission.

If only he could have known...

He returned from a two hour meditation session to find a request for a comm channel from Kyra of all people, "Wonder what she wants..." He thought to himself as he walked forward and opened the link, "Sorry if you were kept waiting Kyra I was meditating in preparati-" he started to say but was cut off by the white haired woman, "Bakan, let me have the contract on Vay Hek, I can give you a bigger payday in return." She stated piqing the twenty year old's interest.

He held his chin in thought, "Who is worth more than Vay Hek and what about them could You and your Valkyr Prime not handle?" He asked and he was surprised at her response, "Tyl Regor... But he's not alone, the bastard has an Umbra under what we assumed to be the influence of an Ascaris Worm... That's what stopped us." She said in a hard tone that made Bakan grit his teeth though he showed no outward emotion, "Did you see the Umbra's face, and What model was it? These are things I need to know Kyra." He stated in an equally hard tone.

Kyra paused, It was a Valkyr... Bakan... Its Onn-" she started to say as his eyes blazed ember orange, " **DONT EVEN TRY THAT BULLSHIT WITH ME KYRA!** " He paused to regain his composure, "She died during the massacre Kyra, though I didn't kill her myself... You know that." He stated in a saddened tone, "She was one of two Orokin who didn't deserve to die that day." He said before Kyra sent him an attached still from Valkyr Prime's HUD readout, It was undeniable at this point as the emotionless face of Onnen Valier stared at him, "It can't be..." He heard Numbra speak behind him in an almost soulless tone.

Bakan sighed, "As much as I don't want to believe it the proof is right there... Onnen is the Umbra class Valkyr type... And if we're going after Regor... We're going to have to kill her Maya." Bakan said in a firm tone, "Bakan, No. We only kill her if she can't be saved she didnt bring me into this world but Onnen is the only mother I have ever known, Aya would tell you the same thing Bakan." She said as he nodded, "Alright, you two win, we try reason first but if she can't be saved we make it quick and painless for her." He said as Numbra hugged him, "Thank you, Bakan." She said as relieved tears flowed from her eyes as she shared a kiss with Bakan.

The two would have gone further if not for Kyra clearing her throat to present the contract exchange for his bounty on Vay Hek in exchange for her bounty on Tyl Regor and though she wasn't part of the bounty, Onnen as well.

Elsewhere in the Grineer Laboratories on Uranus, Tyl Regor was studying his latest acquisition, an Umbra Warframe and a Valkyr type to boot. He grumbled in annoyance as his third attempt to break her with an Ascaris Worm had been met with failure, "You are quite resistant to Ascaris Worms... Miss Valier, painfully so..." He said as he would have to wait for another shipment of Ascaris Bolts to try his latest theory out on her, that her immunities to them could focus only on one worm at a time so if he implanted two or even three he would break her for sure but this would take a year at least, his Grineer Brethren co2ukd be so annoyingly slow when handling these requests of his, "Almost like they were ignoring me." He thought to himself as he began to walk away.

Though not before unleashing a couple of Steelfang Sea Spiders, indigenous to Uranus, and parasitic in nature when their breeding cycle came full swing, as one climbed onto Onnen and wrapped its long, spindly legs terminating in blade-like silicate claws around her waist as its long lobster-esque tail wrapped over her crotch and began to tease her in an attempt to get her armor to open its genital seam so that it could use her to breed.

Hours passed as Onnen's resistance was finally crushed as she felt the thick, bumpy ovipositor of the damnable aquatic arachnid slide into her puckered asshole, drawing an unwanted moan from her as it retracted and thrust back into her at an unexpected pace, " _This disgusting thing must be deriving such pleasure from me to thrust at such a speed._ " She thought to herself as she fought the urge to gasp and moan with her unwanted pleasure, there was no way she was going to give that sick fuck the satisfaction.

Bakan was showering while Clovis took them on the three hour flight to Titania, Uranus only to breath out a low groan as he felt one of the twins sizable breats press into his back as a soft hand grasped his manhood gently stroking the semi erect member until it stood in full salute at nine inches long as wormhole appeared in front of his crotch showing him Numbra's glistening slit as he thrust forward into the wormhole and felt the pleasantly mosit warmth of Maya's walls hugging his cock as he started to thrust into her, " _Oh how I love these girls..._ " He thought as he listened to Her moaning behind him, but Maya was definitely the more sexually devious of the two with Prima being the tamer of the sisters, but that didn't change his feelings for the twins in the least he would die for them as would they for him.

Bakan needed this more than he wanted to admit, his girls knew him too well, though he had lingering thoughts of Prima and that she would also want a turn with him, which was honestly not a problem for him since he had stamina reserves that allowed him to go multiple rounds with both but he would have to rest the entire next day to recover, he started to move faster and thrust harder as his limit approached.

He pulled away from the wormhole and turned to face her as she dispelled the wormholes she had created in the shower as Bakan buried his cock to the hilt inside the slick folds of Maya's tight hole thrusting hard and fast as the sclera of his eyes started to fill with a haze of black, almost like ink diffusing in water as his void side began to awaken but it receded as he regained his control keeping the pace his dark side had set as his release threatenend to boil over as he thrust one final time as his tip hammered into her cervix as he spilled his seed inside of her pumping spurt after thick spurt of hot cum into her womb driving Numbra over the edge as her walls clamped down upon him like a vice drawing a couple more spurts from him with a low groan of pleasure before he fell backwards catching himself against the wall.

He steadied himself and instantly wrapped his arms around Numbra, hitting the catch on her helmet, it unfolded revealing her dirty blonde hair that faded to jet black near the end of her hairline and her angelic face identical to Prima's, the only difference being her prominent dark red amber eyes almost blood red in their coloration, they gave her an alluring beauty that held a sense of danger that further accentuated that beauty as his lips crashed against hers in a fiery kiss that she reciprocated fiercely, the two continued their passionate makeout session for several minutes longer before the two separated, "Shes waiting for you to wake her up. Don't keep her Bakan." Maya said with a smile as she walked out of the shower with his seed dribbling down her inner thighs.

Bakan finished his shower, and walked out with a towel around his waist to find Prima asleep on his bed, her helmet was opened revealing her face identical to Maya's and her bright platinum blonde hair splayed out around her but most alluring about this entire scenario was that she had clearly prepped herself to recieve him as her slit was fully exposed and glistening with want, instinctively, he found himself hardening in the towel as he climbed into the bed with her and laid a kiss on her forehead but got no reaction, with a smile he realized what was required of him as he lifted her left leg up and propped it over his shoulder before sliding into her depths drawing an unconscious moan from the nineteen year old.

Aya's left eye cracked open and she smiled warmly at Bakan, "Someone's insatiable today, I heard you going at it with Maya in the shower you know." She said as her lips and Bakan's met in a kiss just as fierce as the one he held with Maya in the shower as his left hand supported the small of her back while his right greedily fondled her left breast rubbing her nipple with his thumb making her squirm in pleasure, "Nnnnh!~ I-I thought you said 'Not this time Prima.' Did Maya not satisfy you?" She asked in a sultry tone to which Bakan shook his head, "You really think I could be satisfied with only one of you?" He paused, "You're both identical on the outside, but completely different down here. He said as he started to roll his hips to thrust into her depths at the gentle pace she loved starting out.

Just as his girls knew him, so too did he know them.

Prima's face was the absolute picture of ecstasy as her walls squeezed him with every thrust, unlike Numbra's which constantly hugged his cock as if trying to prevent him leaving her depths She cried out as her walls clamped down on him, "You just came didn't you...?" Bakan asked as she nodded, a deep blush of embarrassment burning on her cheeks as she looked away, "Hey, don't do that... If you came that means I'm doing my part right." He said as she smiled, "There she is... That's my girl." Bakan said as he lovingly kissed her forehead and resumed his thrusting, his tip kissing her cervix with every thrust.

The two continued their dance of passion for the next thirty minutes while Maya sat in the Navigation deck biding her time testing Clovis' memory database the link she had with her sister being twins meant she could subconsciously feel everything Aya felt she needed something inside of her and as luck would have it Clovis just happened to have a pleasure sensor installed as a thick phallus covered in artificial synaptic nerve endings that Clovis could feel emerged from a slot in the floor between Maya's legs, "Lady Maya... I-If I may be so bold?" He asked as she smiled and lifted herself up into position as she lowered herself down and the thick artificial cock slid into her depths prompting a moan from the horny nineteen year old, "O-Oh m-my! Lady M-Maya... You're amazing, I see now why Master Bakan enjoys You and your Sister so much... You... You feel amazing!" The Cephalon stated as the phallus began to piston in and out of her as she simply laid back with her legs spread open moaning in wanton pleasure as Clovis pounded her tight cunt.

Bakan was grunting in pleasure as his release was rapidly approaching he would cum before too long and Prima was not far behind as she started moaning louder and more frequently before she let out another cry filled with ecstasy as her walls clamped down upon Bakan's cock as he spilled his essence inside of her filling her to the brim and fertilizing the egg she had unknowingly released as she gasped and rest a hand over her abdomen smiling tenderly at the weakened and panting Bakan who fell asleep in the comfort of her bosom, she would tell him later, unaware that her sister was also pregnant and would Bear Bakan a child, she wondered what their child be it a son or daughter would be like, would they be a Tenno like him or something closer to a Warframe like her... Only time woukd tell for sure as she laid down and drifted off with Bakan nestled in her arms.

Bakan was awoken by gentle nudging from Prima, "Bakan... Love we're here." She said softly as she gently stroked his hair in an effort to awaken her lover as he slowly stirred, "Alright... Lets get prepped for the mission." He said as he attempted to contact Numbra, "Way ahead of you, both of you... Did you have a nice nap Bakan?" She asked in a teasing manner, "Yes actually, I did... Weird dream though... I saw myself only older with both of you standing with me and our children sparring together..." He said in a confused manner as Prima averted her gaze, "Yeah... That's definitely a weird dream love..." She said in her usual tone of voice but Bakan noted something that occupied her focus, " _Now isnt the time, I'll ask her later._ " He thought to himself as he made a note to talk to her once the mission was done with, and to ask them both a question that had been burning in his heart since before Numbra joined him and Prima abord his Liset.

Twenty-five minutes passed as The three successfully infiltrated the Sealab in an effort to find and kill one General Tyl Regor, they had met Drekkar Elite Grineer before, nowhere near the level of the Kuva Elites he dealt with when he faced the Queens. Regor's voice soon picked up over the Intercom, "Welcome my esteemed Guests to my laboratory, I look forward to meeting you in person... After all there is so much I can learn from the Tenno... **WITH A LIVE DISSECTION!** " He yelled out as the large antechamber they were in went into lockdown andxa large force of Drekkar Grineer flooded in to overwhelm them clearly not knowing about Bakan's Apahrex as he smirked and pulled the trigger.

The lockdown lifted as Bakan, Prima, and Numbra walked out of the antechamber killing any Drekkar Grineer they encountered before arriving at a screening checkpoint that separated them from Regor's primary laboratory, "So you've made it this far..." Regor's voice sounded over the intercom system before a containment chamber door opened leading into another large antechamber, "I hope you enjoy this parting gift you three... I just finished prepping her a few minutes before you arrived." His voice sounded darkly before a chickle gave way to full blown laughter as the restraint cuffs binding the warframe in front of them, unlocked and Onnen looked up at them with an emotionless glare on her face, "M-Mom...? Maya asked her adoptive Mother turned Warframe, "You... You Oka- GRK!" Maya grunted out as Onnen sent her flying with a straight kick and sent the other two flying with a followup spin kick.

Maya recovered mid fall and landed in a crouch before dashing toward Onnen and tackling her and pinning her on her back, "Mom snap out of it! **ITS ME, MAYA!** Don't you recognize your daughter?" She said with tears welling in her eyes as a single tear fell from Onnen's eyes as unbearable pain made itself known in her head making her cry out and throw Maya off of her as she cradled her head in her hands, " **AYA!** come on help me out here! I got through to her, you can too!" Maya yelled as her younger sister nodded as she ran up to Onnen and hugged her from behind, "Miss Onnen... No. **MOM**. Fight it! You're stronger than this!" Prima said as Bakan suddenly took aim at her chest, " _ **That's it free her from her torment, do it!**_ " It spoke in Bakan's mind as he pulled the trigger and blasted Onnen backward with a single bullet from his Apahrex, sending her flying backward as well as knocking away the alloy chest plate she was wearing revealing the spider-like mass of infested biomass acting as a controller.

Maya and Aya both looked horrified, "W-What... What the hell is that!?" Aya asked as Onnen recovered from the pain in her head and went on the offensive as she threw hard and fast combinations of punches and kicks that Maya easily blocked as she stunned Onnen with an antimatter infused palm strike prompting Aya to restrain her, as Maya grabbed the spiderlike creature, "Get your filthy fucking claws off of my **MOTHER!** " Maya yelled as she wrenched the creature free of Onnen's chest prompting her to fall backwards with a scream.

Maya was quick to kneel down and prop her up on her thighs, "Mom... Wake up, please wake up..." She said with tears streaming from her eyes as well as Prima's as Onnen's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Mmmmn... Nnnnh... M-Maya?" She asked as Numbra smiled and nodded, "Aya?" She asked getting an identical response, "Oh... My sweet girls look at you both... If I didn't know better I'd say you really were mine and Thaeon's..." She said as she reached up to hug her adopted daughters who were all to happy to return the embrace, Bakan didnt want to ruin their reunion but Tyl Regor was still alive, a matter that had yet to be resolved.

Onnen looked up at Bakan and narrowed her eyes, "Don't think I've forgotten about what you did boy." She said harshly as she stood up, "You slaughtered all those people at the Terminus!" She said before Prima corrected her, "Actually Mom... Bakan doesn't have a single kill accredited to him from the massacre at the Terminus." She said as Onnen looked at her daughter and saw no lie in her eyes and allowed her gaze to soften, "I see... Please forgive my hostility." She said as Bakan waved her off, "No worries, you have every right considering what happened." He said as the Knux clad fist of Tyl Regor crashed into Bakan's cheek.

The fight was over before it had even begun as the three Warframes destroyed Regor in a matter of minutes.

Bakan awoke with a low groan to find himself back in his room aboard his Liset, "Nnnnnnh... Ugh I had the weirdest dream... We found Onnen... She was a-" Bakan started to say as a light snicker of amusement could be heard, "That was no dream Bakan." He heard the alluring voice of Onnen speak in a gentle tone as Bakan slowly rose up in his bed, "What happened...?" He asked groggily, "You got knocked the fuck out." Numbra said flatly whilst Prima nodded her agreement, "And Regor? What happened with him?" Bakan asked, "Dead." Onnen said flatly, "We made damned sure of that." She finished in the same tone slightly unnerving Bakan.

Onnen held firm eye contact with Bakan as she motioned for the girls to leave her and Bakan alone, Maya hesitated for only a moment before nodding and leaving the two alone in his room, "Now that were alone, answer me honestly... Do you love Aya and Maya?" She asked, motioning to the rings on his bedside table, and without hesitation, Bakan nodded, "More than anything Onnen." He said firmly making her eyes narrow, "If you want to marry my girls you'll have to pass a test on my terms, those being that you can capably pleasure a woman, that you are able to resist cumming while being pleasured, and finally that you can do both until you and your partner both reach your climaxes." Onnen said as she disrobed showing that she had far greater knowledge of Warframe physiology allowing her to look like her old self whilst still having access to her abilities at the drop of a hat.

Onnen climbed into bed with him and laid down beside him, she relaxed next to him and allowed him to do whatever he would with her as he caught her in a kiss that surprised her at first, but she quickly began to reciprocate, she parted her lips when his tongue began to press at her lips.

The two separated to breathe as Bakan began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck stopping between her collar bones to fondle her breasts, easily an entire cup size larger than the twins, before taking her right nipple in his mouth sucking hard and making Onnen's back arch, "Nnnnnnh!~ S-So good!" She moaned out as he stopped much to her displeasure but quickly began to trail kisses lower and lower as he reached the apex between her legs licking her lower lips and driving on her pleasure before he started showing her clitoris the attention it deserved.

Onnen started mewling in pleasure as her orgasm drew ever closer before he finished it by driving his tongue as deep into her folds as he could, and with a cry of ecstasy, Onnen went over the edge and her nectar gushed into his mouth a sweet tasting fluid he eagerly lapped up making her moaning continue, "Mmmmn~ T-That's... Ha~ Enough Ba-Bakan..." She said with each pant as she tried to recover, the boy was skilled she had to hand it to him, but now it was her turn to make him cum, as she took the sash of the Orokin styled kimono she wore and tied Bakan's hands at the wrist to ensure he could do nothing but lay there and endure the torturous pleasure she would soon inflict upon him.

She started to peel away the underarmor leggings he had been wearing beneath his clothes revealing his impressive semi erect member, "Oh my!~ He's a healthy one... I'm impressed, now let me see if I can't..." She paused and ran her tongue up the underside of his length from base to tip in one long sensuous lick, "Wake him up." She finished as she took his full length into her mouth bobbing her head up and down on his now fully erect cock, "Oh shit... She's good at this... Really good! G-Gotta hold out... If I cum here I'll fail her test and then I wont be able to marry the twins..." Bakan thought to himself as Onnen continued to suck him off, she decided to torture him further still as she relaxed the muscles in her throat and took him to his hilt, " _It's no use boy... Not even Thaeon lasted much longer than this when I did this with him._ " She thought to herself as her silver eyes locked onto his ember orange eyes, " ** _Heh... Looks like you could use a hand Bakan, focus on me and outlast her for another few minutes because I want to be with those sisters as much as you do._** " His Void Demon whispered to him and almost like magic his previously inevitable release started to ebb away, " _What...? He was just about to cum... I felt him swelling in my mouth so why?_ " Onnen thought to herself as Bakan internally smirked, " _ **Don't get cocky Bakan it'll be your downfall because I'll leave you to fend off her skill by yourself again.**_ " He threatened and in response, Bakan cast out his Demon, " _Fuck off then, I'll handle this myself._ " He spoke mentally and set a goal in his mind, pass the test no matter what it takes.

Onnen was growing annoyed, by all accounts he had passed this trial but she had yet to make him cum, " _Come on you stubborn bastard **CUM ALREADY!**_ " She mentally yelled put as She started to rapidly bob up and down on his cock taking him into her throat every time until finally, he could stand no more as he erupted inside her mouth shooting spurt after spurt of cum down her throat as she slowly released him from her mouth as a final spurt hit her left cheek, "Fifteen minutes inside my mouth... I'm impressed, you beat Thaeon by a whopping four minutes." She said as she untied Bakan's wrists and he instantly turned her over in bed so that he was on top of her, "Last test... Please you and withstand the pleasure I recieve from you?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes, but please, Its been over a century... So please be gentle with me." She asked of him as he settled between her legs, his member poking at her entrance.

With a nod of acceptance, he slowly pushed into and parted her lips sliding into her until he encpuntered a blockage neither had expected, "Your hymen Onnen?" He asked and she nodded, "In becoming a Warframe like this it seems my hymen has regenerated... Allow me to reinforce my previous statement, please... be gentle with me..." She asked of him now slightly afraid since she was a virgin all over again for her second time, she lost her virginity originally during her tenure as a soldier and again when she had her hymen restored for her wedding night with Thaeon and now here, with Bakan, from her body being healed by her transformation into a Warframe.

Bakan paused for only a moment, "Do you trust me Onnen?" He asked as she nodded, I do... Yes... Why do you ask?" She questioned before she felt a gentle current of void energy travelling into her where they were connected, This will not hurt but it will be mildly uncomfortable, he said as he pulled back and pushed forward ripping through her hymen and claiming her virginity with only a small wince from Onnen as the blood from the breaking of her hymen spilled out around Bakan's cock, buried inside of her to the hilt as he started to thrust inside of her depths enjoying her tightness as she squeezed him with incredible force with every thrust he made inside of her, "Grk! Onnen... I think if I was an ordinary man the pressure you're exerting would have sliced my dick off..." He said as he had marked twenty minutes so far inside of Onnen's incredible pussy.

Ten more minutes of passionate fucking gave way to Onnens insides clamping down on Bakan's cock even tighter than it was before, to the point that the pleasure bordered on painful as her orgasm hit her like a freighter pulling him with her as he spilled his essence inside of Onnen leaving her a panting, moaning mess that he was laying over as he pumped a last spurt of his spunk into her womb forcing her into another powerful orgasm that she rode out with an unfiltered cry of raw pleasure.

Coming down from their combined high of pleasure Onnen continued to bask in the afterglow of the mindblowing sex she had just had with a boy considerably younger than her, "Hah... I-I submit... I clearly underestimated your sexual prowess, you have earned my blessing, if you wish to marry Aya and Maya... I won't stop you... Though I would ask that occasionally you show me a little 'love' as well." She said with a devious wink that sent a shiver of lust down his spine.

The next morning arrived and Bakan groaned, How many times had he and Onnen gone at it last night, the twins were great but she was on a whole new level, it might have been because she hadn't had sexual contact with anyone in well over a century but her appetite for sex seemed insatiable, "Mmmmn... Good morning Bakan." Onnen spoke in a tired but sultry voice laced with silk, "I... I may have overdone it last night but can you blame me?" She paused, "It had been over a century since I last had a man inside of me coupled with the fact that I became a Valkyr... Its really no wonder I went berserk with lust." She said with a downtrodden look, "You have my blessing... Don't make the girls wait any longer." She said in a tone that radiated with an aura of depression, though Bakan made no effort to comfort her as he felt it was best to leave her be.

Bakan walked outside to find the girls waiting for him in the main concourse of the Liset, " Sounds like you and Mom had fun last night, Maya said with a glare that Aya mirrored though she also looked hurt, so... Its come to this, pick Bakan, Us or Onnen.' She finished as Bakan frowned, "It was a test on her part... I had to earn her blessing, but I'll admit we went overboard." Bakan said as Aya looked confused, "Earn her blessing?" She paused, "For what?" Maya finished the thought, "Close your eyes and give me your hands, its a surprise." Bakan said as he produced the rings and slid them on before the bands shrunk down to their identical ring sizes, "Okay open your eyes." He told then both as the looked down to find him kneeling in front of them with the rings on their fingers, "Aya... Maya... Would you make me the happiest man in the Origin System... Will you marry me?" He asked as tears welled in both their eyes, "You idiot!" Maya said joyfully as she hugged him tightly before pulling him into a hug that Aya closed from the other side as they both spoke in unison, "Yes... Yes we will Bakan!" the two said as they took their turns kissing him, there would be quite a bit of planning to do And Bakan would have to speak to the lotus to announce his retirement and marriage to the twins.


	9. IX : Moonlit Wedding

**HOLY FUCK THIS IS LONG OVERDUE! SORRY PROTO... PROCRASTINATION IS AN EVIL THING TO BE CAPTIVE OF**

The ruinous beauty of Lua shown down upon the clearing on Earth where not six months prior, Alivia had assisted Excalibur Umbra in obtaining his oh so sweet vengeance against Ballas, whom to the long retired Tenno's shock had still been alive after he was allowed to leave the Terminus two centuries ago.

The tree that had burned in the skirmish, a memorial to Umbra's fallen son Issah had been restored with life force manipulation by Equinox taken from the incoaguable blood of Ballas that still sat in a basin in one of the stone tiles surrounding the tree.

In a prep area away from the ladies, Bakan stood motionless as Hayden had his old Formal wear refitted so Bakan could wear it, a fine black silken jacket and pants with gold filigree Orokin inscriptions along its surfaces with more gold filigree sewn into the trim, normally he wasnt much for flashy garbs like this but for his marriage to the twins he could grin and bear it.

Elsewhere in another area several lithe figures clad in various formal gowns stood in a dressing hall, Onnen was wearing a formal gown styled after an old japanese kimono, a garb worn by her ancient ancestors for many different occasions, of course her adoptive daughters Aya and Maya were the most important figures of the evening and thus wore Orokin Wedding Gowns stylized after their being Prime and Umbra.

Prima's gown was white with gold filigree and studded with smooth blue gemstones that glowed like moonlight while Numbra was clad in a polar opposite black gown with silver filigree and crimson gemstones that glowed radiantly in the light of Sol.

Last but not least, the maids of honor wore simple white gowns save for Alivia and Flora who chose black gowns since they preferred the Umbra coloration to Prime style, "You're already starting to show Flora." Alivia said with a somewhat saddened gaze in her old friend's direction she was the only one among the female populous of this wedding who couldn't bear children, her exposure to the void was much more direct and thus rendered her barren though it didnt stop her being intimate with her partner, Volt Umbra, or Temperance as she had come to know him.

Elsewhere still Onnen stood on a high up balcony that overlooked Issah's tree where the wedding would take place, she sensed a presence behind her and turned to find Excalibur Umbra standing in the shadows, "How long has it been Kälen?" She asked as his head snapped in her direction, "Its... Been a long time since someone called me that... You seem well Onnen." He responded as she opened her helmet with him doing the same.

Onnen looked surprised when she saw Kälen's face, Aliva had said there was serious scarring when she had first seen him without his helmet, yet here there was only a patch of skin where the tone was a shade lighter, "Something the matter?" He asked and in response she shook her head no, "No... Not at all." She said with a warm smile, "Kälen... We need a small favor... Can... Can you still play?" She asked handing him a case with a Shawzin inside, "Yes, I can... And yes, I will." He said as Onnen nodded her thanks, "You won't be playing alone..." Onnen said as he looked at her in confusion, "Tonight... The line between the Astral Plane and the Physical Plane is blurred spirits of those we've lost can walk with us on this night alone." She explained vaguely as not to give her plans away.

Several hours passed as final preparations were made, Bakan stood in the shade of Isaah's Tree waiting for his brides he couldn't help but fidget with his nervousness and in the shadows of the clearing out of sight and most definitely out of mind sat a Nekros Prime that would act as a physical tether for Isaah's spirit once he was beckoned into the Physical Plane, finally the time arrived and Onnen walked her adopted daughters down the aisle amidst a ceremonial Orokin Wedding Ballad in the presence of the two girls he loved more than any other Bakan waited for Their most unusual host in Harrow to commence the wedding ritual, his voice was surprisingly human in its tone and held much warmth as he spoke, "Do you Bakan, Take Maya and Aya to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse so long as you three shall live?" He asked as Bakan gace a firm nod, "I do." He said as Harrow turned to the twins, "Maya and Aya, do you take Bakan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse so long as you three shall live?" He asked as they both smiled under their veils, "I do." They said in unison as Harrow nodded, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the brides." He said as the now married trio shared a passionate kiss.

After the ceremony, there was a small banquet, cake, and drinks followed by a slow dance, with Bakan switching between his two wives while Flora and Hayden danced in the light of Lua, so too were Alivia and Temperance, Onnen even had a short dance with Kälen before he was scheduled to start playing for the finale, when the moment came, Kälen got ready to begin playing Smiles from Juran but the song started before he had begun, making him look around in confusion before he pinpointed the source of the sound as being behind him and when he turned to face the person playing his eyes widened, "I... Issah..." He said as his son in astral form nodded curtly before darting his eyes to the Shawzin in his father's hands who nodded and picked up on his Son's lead.

Seeing Father and Son playing together was a powerful thing that invoked powerful emotions in all present and to say tears were shed was an understatement, but Bakan couldn't help but feel like hostile eyes were on everyone present, him especially and it was in this moment he ducked as a tuft a black vapor appeared behind him and a blade sailed over where his neck would have been, Bakan responded kicking the figure in the chest knocking it backwards a few staggering steps as the cloak the figure was wearing came undone and fell away from its wearer, standing before them was a male Warframe of imposing height and a medium build, but what caught the greatest amount of attention was the obvious Umbra regalia decorating his form, Ash Umbra had arrived.

Maya and Aya looked at one another and nodded to them before the glyphs on their backs began to glow like white hot metal before they were enveloped in their Warframe Armor in a matter of seconds, "I dont know who the hell you are but we didn't schedule any wedding crashers so get the hell out of here!" Numbra yelled swinging her Galatine Prime at the figure who caught the blade with both hands letting out a grunt of exertion that sounded hauntingly familiar but neither wanted to believe it, in this moment of pause Ash Umbra kicked Numbra's feet out from under her but for some odd reason caught her falling Galatine Prime that would have impaled her stomach had he not done so, Numbra was beyond confused and both she and her sister wanted answers.

"Who are you...?" Aya asked as Ash Umbra turned his seeming eyeless gaze to her but said nothing, merely reaching out a hand to her confusing both sisters before the Umbra let out a howl of pain falling to his knees before he shakily stood, and activated Hidden Mist, the Umbra equivalent to Ash' Smoke Screen before seemingly vanished from the area, "Who the fuck was that guy!?" Numbra asked, clearly irate that someone had the balls to crash HER wedding.

As the cleanup and minimal damages to the area were repaired, Bakan walked over to the irate Warframe that was now so much more than just his companion and knelt down next to her before pulling her into a tight embrace, "Numbra... Please don't be so reckless, I know you're an incredibly skilled fighter... But if he had chosen not to catch your Galatine... You would've...-" Bakan stopped short as his head fell to rest aganst her chest simply listening to the beat of her heart which grew faster as a blush started to grow on her face as she realized just how much she meant to him even more now that they were married, the same could undoubtedly be said for Prima as well.

Numbra started to gently stroke his head feeling his hair around her fingers, "I'm not going anywhere Bakan, and I promise you now, I won't ever leave your side unless you send me away yourself." She said as Aya confirmed that sentiment and closed in the embrace from her side as Bakan started to shake with raw emotion, Prima gasped when she felt something wet hit her hand where it rest on the patch of grass the three rest upon, a tear, followed by another, and another, but these tears were not of sorrow, they were of untapped joy, an emotion he'd not truly felt since before the incident within the halls of the Zariman Ten Zero.

Elsewhere, Ash Umbra materialized into another clearing in the superforest and like a wild animal howled at the glowing brilliance of Lua and experienced a flashback, the twins, his little girls, not biologically of course but that didnt matter to Onnen nor did it matter to him, keenly aware of his surroundings he grabbed a battle worn Practice Nikana from its place staked in the earth and turned on a heel to block an unannounced strike from Kälen and swiftly ducked a strike from Onnen, "A pincer attack... Clever... But I wasn't born yesterday!" Ash Umbra shouted before blasting them back with a surge of energy and dashed at both knowing he couldn't seriously injure or kill with the blunt practice blade, he didn't want to either, he merely wanted to beat them back to allow his escape.

He managed this with ease, but found himself stopped, "Thaeon." Onnen said as he started to flee making him stop cold, "It really is you isn't it...?" She asked as her helmet lowered, "Thaeon died 200 years ago." Ash Umbra replied and like a wisp in the wind, was gone.

Back on their orbiter, still on the earth, Bakan was in shock of what Clovis' bioscan had just revealed, "Y-You're both pregnant?" He asked, and the two reluctantly nodded, "Since when...?" He asked, "About six weeks now..." The two said together before he turned to Numbra, "You're pregnant, yet you still did something so reckless?" Bakan asked with an even tone, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MAYA!?" He yelled, "If he hadn't caught your sword you and the baby would both be dead!" He said with sadness in his voice.

In this moment reality hit Maya, it hit her hard as she held a hand to her abdomen, she had been reckless, she was going to give Bakan a child and so was Aya they couldn't be the battle hardened warriors they usually were, for now they had to be careful lest they lose their unborn children.

Bakan quickly calmed down and pulled his now newly wedded wives into a loving embrace that both returned, "I'm sorry..." Maya said lowly to which Bakan quickly stopped, placing his index finger against her lips, "No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled like that." He said as he let the twins go, "I dunno about you two, but I for one am tired." he said with a smile that they returned, "Likewise." They replied and followed their husband into the room they would now all share.

In the bedroom, Bakan lay in the middle of his quite large bed with Aya snuggled up to his left and Maya gently stroking his muscled chest and abs with her soft but nimble fingers as she laid her head down on his chest content listening to his calm heartbeat as Prima took one of his arms as a pillow all three soon drifted off.

Onnen however, didn't have the luxury of falling asleep as she placed the concourse of the ship, "Lady Onnen is... Everything well?" The Cephelon asked as she paused, "I really wish it were." She said with a sorrowful tone, "Thaeon is alive... I should be happy but I feel his mind is clouded and its interfering with him on a mental and spiritual level." She said with a pause, "I... I don't know what to do..." She said as she sat down at Clovis' behest

Clovis initiated a data copy transfer to one of Bakan's unused sentries, a Scarab Dethcube to be exact, "I will accompany you and Sir Kälen in your endeavors to bring back your significant other." Clovis spoke as he hovered over to Onnen, "Lady Alivia healed Sir Kälen's tormented mind after all... And you say that you got through to him, perhaps if hes weakened in battle, you can help him... Get through to him and as they say... Take away his pain." Clovis said, making Onnen smile, "Thank you Clovis..." Onnen said as she formed a meditative posture and let her consciousness flow beyond her body, drifting out into the forest deeper, and deeper yet until, "Thaeon." Her voice echoed in his mind.

Thaeon's eyes shot open as he stood not in the forest but in an endless white plain he was clad not in the armor of his Warframe body, but in his old regal robes as an Orokin, and before him stood Onnen as he remembered her long black hair darker than the sky on moonless and tied in a regal braid brilliant silver eyes that reflected the light of the plane upon which they stood, "Is this real?" Thaeon asked, "Our minds are connected... Though our physical bodies are unconscious." Onnen replied as Thaeon approached her, pressing his forehead to her own, "I've missed you..." She said as tears flowed freely fron her eyes as Thaeon held and comforted her, "And I have missed you." He replied sharing a deeply passionate kiss with the woman he took as his bride many a century ago.

Kälen had happened upon Thaeon's resting form and decided to watch over him knowing the Grineer patrol heavily here, "Here we are again it seems old friend." He mused, as Thaeon's form stirred, and he slowly sat up, "You had the perfect opportunity to kill me Kälen... So why didnt you?" Thaeon asked confused, because Onnen would never forgive me... And I wont hurt her like that." Kälen replied before smiling at him, "I still ask myself sometimes how I lost to you..." He said making Thaeon chuckle lightly, "Fortune favors the bold my friend." Thaeon said, "Onnen is on her way I'm willing to work with you two to overcome these demons of mine... But if I lose sight of who I am... Don't let Onnen be the one to claim my head... It would destroy her..." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Onnen arrived mayber an hour later, "Thank you for agreeing to this Thaeon..." She said pressing her forehead to his as he wrapped his arms around her, "What about the girls, do... Do they know?" He asked, "I figured that was your part to try and become part of their lives again, Thaeon." Onnen replied with a warm smile, I haven't seen them since the day Ballas turned them into Warframes... I always thought that if the two were still out there that they most assuredly hated me..." Thaeon said as the hard facade of an unbreakable warrior collapsed and he actually began to tear up in despair that he is right as the girls had chosen to accompany Onnen and watch from the shadows.

He looked at Onnen and spoke, "I'm the most disgraceful man there is... If I hadn't ignored my own intuition and trusted Ballas then maybe I wouldn't have ended up losing two of the three things I love most in this world.

Fron the shadowed glade, that the twins were sitting in, both had tears streaming down their cheeks but Maya was the first to dry hers and reveal their presence, deciding to equip different helmets and adorn cosmetics to hide their identities while in their armor, "You weren't wrong about anything." Aya spoke first, "If you had listened to your intuition and NOT trusted Ballas, we'd never have grown and lived to be the women we are now." Maya finished.

The Twins then looked at him with firm, but unseen expressions under their helmets, "We never hated you... Not once..." The two spoke together, "In fact, to us... You were the ideal Father..." The two spoke again as their helmets opened, "Thaeon." Both said together with warm expressions directed at him causing his hardened exterior to break all together as tears flooded his eyes with a trembling voice, "Aya... Maya..." He said walking over to and pulling both into a warm embrace, "When did you two grow up and get so damn big?" He, the man who once towered over even the at the time tallest Warframe, Rhino Prime, asked the two girls, his girls, blood relation be damned he raised them with Onnen, they might as well be their children.

A long trek back revealed much about what happened while he had been away, he had yet to learn of Haguide's fate which Maya was dreading revealing to him, he went full "protective father" mode when the girls revealed they were pregnant with their husband's children and after a firm punch to both arms from the girls for crashing the wedding, they arrived at Bakan's Liset, and waiting for them was a smiling Bakan.

Elsewhere on another docked craft Alivia let out a satisfied moan as she fell back into her bed woth a sheen of sweat on her form panting and breathing heavily with Temperance doing the same as he collapsed next to her smirking at the sight of his seed seeping out of her womanhood, "Hey Liv... Before you drift off... I have one thing i wanna ask you..." He said, following her as she went to get cleaned up something he wated patiently for her to return from.

And as she walked out she froze at the sight of him kneeling before her, with a ring fitted with a brilliant Amethyst, her birthstone.

"Marry me?"


End file.
